Loba del Norte
by CorneliaRostova
Summary: Han pasado once años desde que Jon abandonó el Norte para reinar en el Sur junto a Daenerys, ahora vuelve obligado por la reina para una misión concreta. Sansa, cabeza del Norte, ha crecido y con ello la prosperidad de sus dominios. Jon se reencontrará con una Sansa totalmente cambiada y tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. .
1. Chapter 1

Buenas tardes, días, noches, mañanas. Ante todo, este fic es un desafío para mí, un placer pero sobretodo un reto. Él mundo de Canción de hielo y Fuego, a pesar de haberme leído los libros no lo tengo tan agarrado como puede ser el Universo Potteriano, pero haré un esfuerzo por aportar veracidad a cada una de las palabras. consejos y comentarios serán agradecidos y muy bien recibidos.

Los personajes, obviamente no me pertenecen. pertenecen al imaginario del señor G. R. R. Martin.

Notas: Esta historia se sitúa años después de haber acabado la gran guerra (si alguien esta interesado puedo proporcionar las canciones que he usado para inspirarme (:)

 **Capítulo 1. INVERNALIA.**

Invernalia. Sus puertas, sus torres, su frío. La bandera, ondeante y furiosa, del lobo huargo palpitaba con orgullo en lo alto. Jon se estremeció en su montura, el caballo piafó nervioso, sin embargo bajo toda aquella estremecedora sensación que le acompañaba desde hacía meses, Jon sabía que estaba en casa. En casa.

 _"_ _Estás enferma, ¡oh rosa!_

 _El gusano invisible,_

 _que vuela, por la noche,_

 _en el aullar del viento,_

 _tu lecho descubrió de alegría escarlata,_

 _y su amor sombrío_

 _y secreto consume tu vida."_

Tal y cómo indicaban las noticias, las cartas y las historias de Arya Stark. Invernalia se había evolucionado de mera fortaleza a una espléndida ciudad.

La vida, a pesar del frío y la nieve, se desparramaba desde el castillo hasta superar los límites del río. Lo que antes era un imponente castillo y cuatro edificios del pueblo, ahora era una ciudad que se había extendido más alla de las antiguas murallas. Nuevas murallas en construcción surgían de ambos lados de la fortaleza sin ser terminadas por la incapacidad de abarcar las nuevas construcciones. Hogueras y luces colgadas de postigos iluminaban calles empedradas, los edificios solidos, gente en movimiento, animales… Vida. Y no una vida miserable y oscura cómo había podido conocer en las entrañas de Desembarco del rey los primeros años de la nueva Reina. Vida próspera, feliz.

Azuzó con el talón a su montura, y atravesó con u nudo en la garganta las puertas de la entrada principal. Tres lobos huargos custodiaban la entrada de piedra, bellísimamente tallados y con sus nombres en la base. A la izquierda, en reposo, se encontraba Peludo con mirada gentil. A la derecha con mirada encendida, Verano y custodiando el cenit de la entrada, Viento Gris. El huargo del primer Rey del Norte, el huargo de Robb Stark se alzaba con orgullo al fin en casa. Un merecido homenaje y recuerdo. Los lobos corrían por la sangre de los Stark, guardaban su honor, merecían su respeto y devoción. Los guardadianes del norte, centinelas eternos de Invernalia.

Algo en su pecho se removió, una punzada, dolor seco.

Atravesó las nuevas murallas sin control alguno, su rostro iba bien oculto tras una gruesa capucha que lo protegía de las miradas indiscretas y de la constante nieve. Aún así se extrañó que no le cerrase nadie el paso, ni le pidiesen explicaciones o alguna cuestión al cruzar por la entrada. Eran tiempos de paz, pero seguía siendo un extraño que cruzaba la frontera de un castillo ajeno. Caminaba prácticamente solo, eso no le inquietó, la noche se estaba cerniendo sobre la ciudad y la temperatura ya fría, empezaba a congelar el tuétano. Su solitario paso no fue interrumpido en ningún momento, soldados, guerreros pasaban por su lado sin siquiera mirarle.

¿Tan poco le preocupaba la seguridad al Norte? Dudaba seriamente de ello. La explicación más lógica, era una demostración absoluta de poder y seguridad. No era necesario ningún interrogatorio, ni control en una ciudad protegida desde su centro. Cada uno de los susurros escuchados durante años se iba confirmando. Al llegar a una de las primeras calles bajó de su caballo y comenzó a andar hacía las puertas del castillo. Sin embargo, súbitamente notó algo punzante en su costado. Antes de poder llevar su mano a su espada y defenderse se encontró rodeado por un grupo homogéneo de encapuchados que le apunaban con ballestas desde las almenas, y la burlona mirada de una fiera mujer que casi gentilmente le amenazaba con su puñal. Él rió y levanto las manos. La mujer sonrió. Su pelo estaba cortado severamente, y su cuerpo era mas bien enjuto, vestía un atuendo de cuero negro más bien masculino y el Lobo Stark resaltaba en su hombro. El cabello era negro y sus ojos apagados lo examinaban concienzudamente. Sin separar un milímetro el puñal de sus costillas, ella apunto con otra daga que portaba en la mano contraria al emblema que se ocultaba bajo la capa de él. Un dragón de metal.

-Casa Targaryen. ¿Eh?.-golpeó suavemente el dragón con la daga, produciendo un ligero choque metálico.- ¿Qué hace un dragón tan lejos de la capital y entrando a hurtadillas bajo una capa al corazón del Norte?

Jon chistó irritado, por lo visto no lo habían reconocido. Intentó avanzar, pero ella no se movió un milímetro.

-No tengo tiempo de tolerar este tipo de cosas, disculpadme pero debo de ver a…

La mujer apretó el puñal, él la miró con sus ojos negros ardiendo como brasas. El tiempo le había desacostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, la muchacha probablemente se arrepentiría de esto.

-Tela costosa, buena montura. Emblema Targaryen y rostro escondido Creo que es conocido por todo poniente lo que hacemos con los espías aquí, en Invernalia.- La muchacha tenía aplomo y seguridad en sostenerle la mirada. Su rostro no estaba tenso, pero Jon casi podía oler el nerviosismo de ella. Alguien con autoridad pero joven y novata. Un impulso antiguo le recorrió los huesos, su instinto de guerrero seguía intacto aún a lo largo de los años inactivo. Dioses, echaba de menos la sensación. Sin pensar bajó su mano izquierda y en un movimiento agarró la muñeca de la mujer retorciéndosela, obligándola a soltar el puñal. Hubo un revuelo entre el resto de guerreros, pero no hicieron nada.

-¿Así es cómo se recibe a un pacifico visitante ahora en el Norte?

Ella le miró burlona y con una sonrisa felina, golpeo el estómago de Jon con la rodilla, al mismo tiempo que giraba el codo para deshacerse de su agarre. Jon retrocedió, al parecer la muchacha sí que estaba bien entrenada. Alzó la vista para ver como ella soltaba el arma y preparaba el puño. Los soldados a sus órdenes habían bajado las ballestas.

-Tenéis toda la razón señor. Ahora se reciben así.

Y Jon no supo reaccionar ante el puñetazo que lo tumbo en la nieve un dolor sordo, certero. Sin duda la vida del monarca le había desfigurado la agilidad que poseía antaño, su último pensamiento fue preguntarse cómo diablos aquella menuda mujer poseía semejante fuerza. Su caballo relinchó sin apenas inmutarse.

Cuando Jon recobró la conciencia se vio alzado contra su voluntad por dos soldados, un hombre y una mujer. Parpadeó aturdido e intentó sentir sus músculos. Las manos las tenía fuertemente atadas a la espalda, y notaba su boca tirante y seca, fue a gritar indignado pero a parecer le habían cubierto su boca con algún tipo de tela. Jon estaba incrédulo por el trato que estaba recibiendo, y sintió ganas de sacudir a sus captores para hacerles pagar tal afrenta, no veía la hora de liberarse y ver sus caras cuando les dijera quien era él. En parte era culpa suya por querer entrar de incognito a Invernalia, se había confiado esperando ser reconocido sin escándalos, que su experiencia y su vida pasada le hubiesen guiado fácilmente al castillo. No contaba con este pequeño obstáculo.

La culpable de todo esto se situó frente a él, y le cubrió la cabeza con una tela negra.

-Directo a la sala del trono, utilizaremos los túneles de la zona este.-Jon sintió que ella le daba una palmada en la espalda, como si fuese una res.- Nada personal amigo lo de cubrirte la vista, hay ciertos secretos del Norte que deben seguir perteneciendo al Norte.

Tras esto dos manos en sus hombros empezaron a guiarle, primero giraron a la izquierda y sus pasos resonaron diferente, habían entrado a algún sitio cerrado. Bajaron una treintena de escalones, la temperatura sin embargo se elevó, así como el olor a cerrado y a moho. Le llevaban con cuidado, a un paso ligero pero sin empellones. Tras los escalones anduvieron recto un par de minutos, caminaban en silencio con el único sonido del crepitar de antorchas, de ciertos goteos y de un ligero eco que indicaba que el espacio era estrecho.

Al menos sabía a donde le conducían y aunque no había esperado llegar así, sin saberlo, los soldados le llevaban a su destino.

Tras varios minutos de zigzaguear sin descanso ni duda, le indicaron una escaleras ascendentes. Jon contó cincuenta escalones antes de llegar al final, se pararon y Jon apreció como el sonido de una armadura rechinando para adelantarse. Golpeó tres veces a una madera, Jon supuso que sería una puerta ya enseguida se escucho algún tipo de cerradura abrirse, el chirrido de las bisagras al moverse. Un susurro silencioso, y una ola de calor le golpeó la cara al entrar en dondequiera que fuese. Comenzó a escuchar más pasos y dedujo que estaban ya en el castillo, voces se oían a lo lejos. También se oía el viento gemir desde fuera, y la tormenta arreciando. Sin embargo Jon estaba empezando a sudar por el calor. ¿Qué diablos significaba aquel asfixiante calor?

Finalmente le condujeron por un pasillo para torcer a la derecha, allí le agarraron del brazo y le obligaron a postrarse. Un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Este es el espía?

Una voz grave, femenina y familiar resonó por toda la sala. Jon había permanecido bastante sosegado a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, pero finalmente se encontraba cara a cara con lo que había ido a buscar. Y aquella voz… una voz que conocía muy bien le había disparado el pulso en un segundo.

La armadura a su lado se movió, y Jon dedujo que la chica había hecho una reverencia. Su tono hosco y duro cambió por uno de absoluto respeto.

-Sí mi Reina, ha atravesado la puerta principal. Ha intentado atacarme, por eso le hemos reducido.

Atacarle, menudo eufemismo. Solo había intentado que aquella estúpida niña dejara de tener su cuchillo reposando en sus costillas.

-Descubridle el rostro.

Con un movimiento brusco, la tela se levantó y Jon tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no cegarse ante la luz. Parpadeó aturdido concentrarse en la piedra del suelo, hasta que a los segundo pudo alzar la vista. Atisbó a ver la antigua sala del trono, ahora reconstruida, iluminada por galerías de fuegos colgando del techo, embotellados en cristal. Un trono de madera y piedra, al fondo de la sala, en estaba acomodada la figura femenina que había hablado. Una sombra le impedía ver su rostro, pero Jon sabía perfectamente quién era. Sansa Stark. La señora de Invernalia. Jon inspiró profundamente. Once largos años sin contemplarse.

PD. Comentarios serán muy, muy bien recibidos. Gracias por leerlo!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Intentaré que los capítulos sean cada vez más largos, lo juro por mi Tormund.

Algo se crispó en los ojos de Sansa, pero las pupilas azules le devolvieron una mirada de hielo.

-Soltadle inmediatamente, se trata del Rey de Poniente.- su voz era sosegada, controlada. Sin temblores.- Mis disculpas.

De un movimiento limpio, la chica cortó sus ligaduras y la mordaza con su daga. Los tres se apresuraron a inclinar con respeto su rodilla, bajando la cabeza con respeto.

-Majestad, disculpadnos no reconocimos al Rey.

Al parecer más que respeto y arrepentimiento hacía él, lo tenían hacia su ¿reina?. El título había quedado obsoleto en cuanto el había inclinado su sumisión a la reina Daenerys, la verdadera reina de Poniente. Sansa era la guardiana del Norte, y el termino Real jugaba en su contra. Jon veía con temor como la situación actual del Norte podía causar más de un problema…

Sansa se levantó del trono con suavidad, su figura era imponente. Vestida con un sencillo atuendo negro, su largo pelo rojo estaba trenzado cuidadosamente en un peinado elaborado sobre su cabeza. El porte era magnifico, orgulloso e intimidante. Los tres soldados que lo rodeaban inmediatamente hincaron su rodilla al suelo, en señal de respeto. Lo que Jon no tenía claro si su arrepentimiento estaba más bien dirigido a su señora que a él mismo.

Mientras Sansa se acercaba Jon sentía los nervios en cada poro de su piel, el encuentro no carecía de incertidumbre y reproches. Once largos años sin hablarse ni verse los rostros, once largos años de pesadumbre entre ambos. Tras su abrupta marcha del Norte sabía que el encuentro con la señora de Invernalia sería tenso e impredecible.

Jon tragó saliva mientras se alzaba del suelo, ya no quedaba ni rastro de la joven mujer que el había abandonado en Invernalia. Apenas trazos, Arya le había dejado migas de información a lo largo de los años pero Jon no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró. Ante sus ojos, una mujer de ferocidad aplastante, erguida en una altura considerable se acercaba con lentitud hacia él. Que poco quedaba de la adolescente que había abandonado, la belleza seguía latente. Una cicatriz le cruzaba la mitad izquierda del rosto, recorriendo su pomulo con suavidad. ¿En que rostro la belleza se realzaba con una cicatriz? Jon se preguntó como una dama, la señora de Invernalia, se había hecho tal cicatriz. Su rostro mantenía una expresión de neutralidad severa, pero sus ojos refulgían en hielo. Recordaba haber mirado esos ojos y encontrar un cielo sereno, ahora eran ventiscas cerradas, glaciares en pausa. Su cuerpo estilizado, fibroso se encerraba en un complejo atuendo, que antes había confundido con sencillez. Sansa llevaba un corpiño de cuello alto, los brazos semi-expuestos con una tela negra de ligera transparencia, su falda en principio era rígida y pesada, sin embargo, no era una falda como tal. Se abría desde su cadera como una capa al cuello, descubriendo las piernas cubiertas por…¿pantalones?. Jon observó las sombras de dos dagas amoldadas a sus muslos, escondidas a una primera mirada. Sansa Stark era una mujer con una cicatriz cruzada llevando pantalones masculinos y dagas ocultas. Once años no pasaban en balde.

Ella se inclinó en una reverencia, aunque respetuosa Jon atisbó que había un deje de burla, casi desafiante. Imperceptible casi, pero no para el ojo de Jon que antes de su partida había conocido en profundidad a la muchacha. Ambos habían crecido, él era un hombre con ciertas canas en la sien y ella… toda una mujer.

Jon se alzó y tragó saliva, ella permanecía imperturbable a solo unos pasos. Testándole, midiéndole con la mirada.

-Podéis retiraros.-Al unísono, las dos mujeres y el hombre agacharon la cabeza con respeto ceremonial. Sansa dirigió una mirada a la chica.- Myrelle.

Rauda la chiquilla que le había tumbado, acudió al llamado de su señora, Sansa se inclinó y le susurró unas palabras inaudibles en su oído. Myrelle asintió, volvió a postrar la rodilla y sin prestar atención a Jon salió de la estancia cerrando el portón tras de sí. Este resonó con fuerza en el silencio del salón del trono.

La tensión era como un mar que les estaba ahogando a ambos, los años pesaban como la piedra. Jon paladeaba una sensación de nervios y de incertidumbre, sensaciones que a lo largo de la última década había olvidado con su cómoda vida de monarca. Una gota de sudor le cruzó el rostro.

-Ha pasado tiempo.

-Once años, majestad.

Ningún rastro de familiaridad en su rostro, su primer castigo: tratarle con la indiferencia de un desconocido, él nunca había deseado que su rango de monarca interfiriese en sus relaciones pasadas como bastardo. Ninguno de sus antiguos amigos usaba el término majestad, ninguno. Imploró con su mirada.

-Sansa…

Cómo una bofetada ella se giró, y a paso ligero se encamino al fondo de la estancia. Jon la siguió.

-Ahorrémonos el tiempo y vayamos al grano. ¿qué es lo que queréis del Norte?

Iba directa como una flecha, trataba de sonar indiferente, fría pero el rencor se escondía como un animal vivo tras sus palabras. Se sentó en el trono, con el rosto inmóvil. Dos asientos de piedra levemente más pequeños acompañaban al trono de Invernalia, a sus pies una abultada alfombra de piel blanca. Jon se mantuvo a unos pasos del trono, colocándose en una altura inferior.

-Sansa por favor.

En los ojos no hacían mella sus palabras.

-Sé que en jerarquía vos me superáis. Os lo digo con todo el respeto, pero para vos, mi rey, soy Lady Stark.

Jon estaba sudando del calor, e impotente no sabía hasta donde iba a durar el juego de Sansa.

-Basta Sansa, no hace falta que hagas esto.- abandonó el tono conciliador, ante una mirada interrogante de la pelirroja. -Deja de tratarme como si fuese un extraño.

Ella insolente, fingió extrañarse de un modo inocente.

-Disculpad mi señor, pero… ¿No sois el monarca consorte de Poniene? ¿No os agrada el término majestad?

Jon suspiró, cansado.

-Sansa, se que no puedo justificar lo que pasó hace once años pero por…

El rosto de ella se ensombreció más, y atajó con una réplica rápida.

-Jon.- Pronunció su nombre cómo si le costase expulsarlo de su boca.- Dime.

Él desvió la mirada al trono de piedra de la derecha, en la superficie estaba grabada la imagen de la silueta de Nymeria. Más lobos guardando a los Stark. Supuso que ambos tronos eran para cuando los peregrinos del resto de hermanos Stark pasaban por casa.

Sansa volvió a la carga, implacable.

\- ¿A que has venido? ¿Que hace moverse al rey consorte de su trono real? Han pasado once años, debe de existir una razón de peso para que el bien amado rey de poniente se aventure a entrar solo, sin escolta, a Invernalia. Ilústrame, porque ambos sabemos que esta no es una visita de cortesía.

Él no pudo menos que esbozar una media sonrisa ante las nuevas maneras de Sansa, hasta donde él la conocía ella era la mejor política que conocía. Suave en las formas y comedida en el trato, al parecer la antigua Sansa había quedado sepultada. Jon intuyó que asumir el mando del Norte a los dieciséis años no había tenido que ser fácil.

-Al parecer lo que yo he ganado en canas, tú lo has ganado en rudeza.

Jon se permitió hacer una broma acerca de las nuevas formas de Sansa. Ella le dirigió una larga mirada impertérrita . Jon tragó saliva, intimidado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Dijo inclinándose sobre el trono, arrastró las palabras cómo si quisiese hacerse entender mejor.

Jon tragó saliva, su motivo de visita, cuasi obligado, no era algo agradable, tenía toda la certeza de que Sansa no se lo tomaría nada bien y menos viniendo de él. Había intentado disuadir a su esposa de ello, pero Daenerys era terca por naturaleza y en los últimos años esa terquedad se había convertido en una paranoica obsesión por hacer cumplir sus designios.

Jon se quitó la capa de piel, harto de estar sudando. La estancia estaba realmente caldeada sin explicación, ya que la hoguera estaba apagada y las antorchas lógicamente no generaban ese calor.

Súbitamente alguien llamó a la puerta, y los ojos de Sansa soltaron su presa. La joven llamada Myrelle apareció, con respiración entrecortada. Inclinó su cabeza.

-La Dama Brienne llegará en cualquier momento, majestad. Acaba de ser avistada con su grupo de entrenamiento llegando por la zona noroeste, atravesará la puerta en diez minutos.

La inexpresividad de la norteña cambió durante un leve segundo, su mirada se encendió al hablar Myrelle y rápidamente bajo de su trono. No regaló a Jon ni una sola mirada cuando pasó por su lado, camino deprisa para reunirse con su solado. Antes de salir se giró hacía Jon.

-Está conversación aún no ha terminado, por fortuna para ti tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver.-Miró a Myrelle.- Por esta noche el Rey ocupará las estancias del ala este del Castillo, los aposentos grises. Ocúpate de todo, Myrelle. Ahora estás a su servicio.

La chica inclinó la cabeza con sumisión, Jon resopló. Sansa no le ofrecía alguien para servirle, le ofrecía alguien que le vigilase.

-No necesito a nadie que me cu..

Jon calló al ver que lo que había confundido con una alfombra blanca se movía, y estiraba unas patas. Sansa examinó a Jon, atenta a su reacción. Lentamente, un lobo perezoso se levanto, mostrando unos ojos rojos como brasas. Jon se emociono al ver a Fantasma, su viejo amigo. El lobo bostezó, y termino de erguirse, era ya algo mayor. Jon sonrió y fue a acariciarlo, era extraño que no se hubiese percatado de su presencia antes. Sin embargo cuando alargó la mano, el lobo le gruñó como advertencia y corrió al lado de Sansa, ésta le acarició suavemente y el lobo que apenas acababa de mostrar sus dientes, le lamió la mano. Jon abrumado por el rechazo del lobo, comprendió que estaba pagando el precio por sus decisiones pasadas.

-El Norte no olvida, Aegon Targaryen. - le recordó cruelmente Sansa, antes de abandonar la sala del trono seguida de su antiguo amigo. Fue una estocada directa al centro de su herida, este era el precio que debía pagar por sus decisiones pasadas. Él era el culpable. Cuando escogió el fuego antes que el hielo, no era consciente del abismo que iba a crear entre él y los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, aunque sean contrarios a mis opiniones, de verdad trato de entenderlos y de apreciarlos de manera constructiva._ _Me gustaría hacer inciso en el hecho de que esta siendo atacado el Jonsa, a favor del Joanerys, en serio yo respeto esa pareja. Hasta hace probablemente dos años era la primera en shippearlo a muerte, sin embargo mis gustos cambiaron. No quiero defender el personaje, ni historia, porque acaba de empezar pero por eso es importante dejar avanzar la trama para entender que es lo que ha pasado. Quiero esforzarme por no escribir nada gratuito, pero sí algo bien escrito y sobre todo, con sentido. Al rewiew de un Guest que dijo que era absurda la independencia del Norte, de momento creo haber puesto que el Norte sigue respetando el mando del sur… sí que es cierto que he creado en este fic un sentimiento de Indepencia (que ya existía en los libros/serie). Pero si quiero jugar esa carta en mi historia es porque aparte de una relación 'romántica' me gustaría explorar el hecho de un Norte fortalecido, fuerte sin que sea necesario el Sur, o al menos la capital. (No voy a mentir, y ya les adelanto que hay conexiones del norte con Alto Jardín, Dorne y más sitios del sur. Y ahí ya me callo)_ _¿Cómo el Norte puede sobrevivir sin el sur? ¿De donde salen sus recursos? ¿Por que trata así Sansa a Jon? ¿Y fantasma?_

_En serio, son preguntas que se irán respondiendo. De todas maneras me gustaría aclarar por último, que no odio a Jon. Le respeto y es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero tengo que escribir según sienta los sucesos de mi historia. Con todo esto, de nuevo gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios. ¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo!_ _Saludos y paz._

 _No era la Muerte, pues yo estaba de pie_  
 _Y todos los muertos están acostados,_  
 _No era de noche, pues todas las campanas_  
 _Agitaban sus badajos a mediodía._

 _No había helada, pues en mi piel_  
 _Sentí sirocos reptar,_  
 _Ni había fuego, pues mis pies de mármol_  
 _Podían helar un santuario._

 _ **Once años antes.**_

 _Respira. No te olvides de respirar_

Sansa corría, tanto como le permitía el vestido por las almenas. Su pesada tela se enganchaba a los muros, a las piedras, retrasando su carrera. Aún sin aliento, nada le impidió llegar hasta la torre de la biblioteca. Escalón tras escalón, ascendía a duras penas por la antigua torre derruida, no fue hasta cuando llegó al punto más alto cuando paró. Con el corazón en un puño, miró hacía el horizonte.

Invernalia destruida tras la gran guerra, yacía moribunda a sus pies. Piedras, madera astillada, muros caídos. Sin embargo, no era esa visión lo que buscaba Sansa tan desesperadamente...ya se había acostumbrado a ver su antiguo hogar destruido por los caminantes blancos. No. Un cuervo había llegado dos días atrás, los ejércitos de Poniente, unidos, habían vencido en la última batalla en puerto Blanco. Tras semanas de angustiosa espera, rodeados de fantasmas en una ciudad arrasada… una ligera luz de esperanza surgía. No obstante, el cuervo no decía nada acerca de supervivientes, nada acerca de Arya, ni Brienne, ni Jon.

La antigua Sansa habría llorado, habría rezado. Desde que los caminantes blanco destruyeron el antiguo muro, olas de impotencia la habían sacudido cada día. Se sentía inútil. recordaba las palabras de Lyanna Mormont como fuego en su cabeza: _'No pienso quedarme junto al fuego mientras los hombres luchan por mí'_ En su momento había implorado tanto a Jon como Arya que la dejasen ir con ellos. No era útil en el campo de batalla, eso era algo obvio, pero con el paso de los años y tras ser marioneta de tantas manos en desembarco del rey, su mente era una auténtica arma estratega. Algo podría hacer, lo que fuese con tal de no quedarse como alguien débil escondida en un castillo.

Arya se había reído de ella sin siquiera tomarla en serio, Jon y Brienne le hicieron ver que iba a resultar absurdo tenerla cerca en la batalla y no al mando de lo que quedaba del Norte. Ella debía de quedarse con aquellos que no podían ir a la guerra, organizar lo que quedaba de su hogar y esperar volverlos a ver.

 _'Siempre debe de haber un Stark en Invernalia'_

Le había recordado Jon antes de partir con lo que quedaba de las tropas norteñas hacía el sur, donde tras arrasar Invernalia los Caminantes Blancos avanzaban apenas contenidos por las fuerzas lideradas por Jaime Lannister y la reina Daenerys Targaryen. Sansa calló ante esa frase, lo que volvía a significar. de nuevo Jon abandonaba su trono en el Norte, de nuevo ponía en sus manos el destino de la casa Stark. Si Jon moría, ella se ceñiría la corona.

El día de su partida, su hermana le dio un ligero abrazo de despedida. Ella era así, probablemente ni se le pasara por la cabeza que posiblemente nunca fueran a volver a verse. Arya era fuerte, Sansa estaba segura de que aunque la muerte venciese… su hermana se escabulliría y salvaría su vida, ya fuese atada a una bandada de cuervos negros sobrevolando el cielo. La despedida con Jon y Brienne, fue en cierto modo más dura, diferente. Brienne hincó su rodilla con respeto, pero Sansa le hizo alzarse. No era momento de estúpidas ceremonias, le debía a esa mujer más que su vida. Abrazó con fuerza a su compañera, deseando transmitir con ese contacto todo el amor que sentía por su guardiana y protectora más leal. Él último fue Jon. Jon. Su abrazo fue diferente, ambos ya se habían despedido antes a las puertas de la muerte. Jon vestía el traje que sansa le había cosido en el Castillo Negro, ella sin pensar le había posado la mano en la mejilla. Jon había significado para ella en los últimos meses más que cualquier otra persona en los últimos años. Desde que abandonó el Norte por primera vez después de la batalla de los bastardos, algo había germinado en el pecho de la adolescente. Un anhelo confuso, desconocido que la asustaba. Cuando éste volvió tras meses en Rocadragón, Sansa no pudo evitar experimentar la sensación de extrañeza, de cierta incomodidad en su trato con su hermanastro. Tras pasar meses viajando, reclutando, en busca de una esperanza para Invernalia la relación entre la loba descarriada y el lobo bastardo había trazado una línea paralela, estrechamente cercana. La familia es la familia, y el pasado se borra cuando la sangre lo ha inundado todo. Los dioses truncan los caminos sin remedio, desdoblan a voluntad, cambiando destinos. La niña que partió de Invernalia con grandes sueños, jamás se hubiese imaginado encontrar en la compañía de su arisco hermanastro la seguridad que le había faltado en años, la sensación de estar en casa.

Por ello, desde el regreso de Jon, añoraba el trato cercano de su hermanastro, entendía que la guerra era primordial y ella tenía sus propios deberes, un sutil toque de hielo les separaba sin conocer la razón. Pese a todo, Jon era Jon y dos semanas no borraban meses de afecto.

Ella estrechó su abrazo, el besó su pelo trenzado.

Sansa había reprimido las lágrimas y el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo mientras se separaba de su hermanastro, suplicando que el destino le permitiese volver. Cuando se soltaron una sensación de vacío la abordó y la golpeó con fuerza. Les vio partir desde las puertas principales, la nieve arreciaba con fuerza pero Sansa no se movió de la puerta, clavada como una estaca, hasta que la luna reinó en el cielo.

Así quedo Sansa, sola en Invernalia, sanando las heridas del Norte y tratando de mantenerse firme frente a la ausencia de noticias. Cada pocos días llegaba un cuervo. Algunas veces guardaba las notas en su mano durante días hasta que el papel se deshacía. Apenas cuatro palabras que indicaban que la lucha continuaba.

Trataba de mantenerse ocupada, guiando a los supervivientes de la ciudad, tratando de reconstruir como podían ciertos edificios para no morir de frío. El miedo la invadía cada vez que pensaba en que los muertos podían volver en cualquier momento, pero la inquietud era peor cuando pensaba en aquellos que estaban arriesgando su vida por los vivos. Sus pensamientos se torcían la mayoría de veces en dirección su hermano sin poder evitarlo, se sentía extraña recordándole. No era el mismo sentimiento cuando pensaba en Arya o en Brienne. Algo le abrasaba quemándole por dentro cuando se imaginaba a Jon cubierto de sangre, la paralizaba. No comprendía ese sentimiento, pero tampoco era estúpida. Al principio lo achacaba a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a todo lo que Jon le había devuelto cuando se reencontraron. Comenzó a sentirse sucia, se odiaba. No era mejor que Cersei, aquello la corroía.

Su empeño de olvidar, de enterrar ese sentimiento le estaba matando por dentro. Bastante difícil era enfrentarse a la idea de ver caer todo su mundo, cómo para estar preocupada por un tema tan zafio. Pero no cesó. Cada día incluso cuando estaba agotada, al borde del colapso no lograba conciliar el sueño apenas durante dos horas diarias. Sin ser sueños limpios, no descansaba. Leones despedazando carne podrida, lobos agonizando en charcos de sangre, fuegos interminables arrasando hasta la piedra.

Analizaba cada hilo de pensamiento, el porqué de esas emociones. Trató de justificarlo, de culparse por no haber enterrado a la tonta dama que soñaba con príncipes. Acabó desechando esa idea, la antigua Sansa, había sido destrozada y enterrada en los últimos años. No, era algo más. Quizás el hecho de que Jon fuese el primer hombre en el que supo que podía confiar sin reparos, el primer hombre después de la muerte de su padre del que no quería utilizarla, que la veía como una igual. Ni por encima, ni por debajo de él. Su igual.

Tras las torturas y el infierno de Ramsay, ella no se había creído capaz de sentir algo más allá del asco al pensar en el 'amor romántico', para Sansa había dejado de existir el día que vió rodar la cabeza de su padre a sus pies. Ramsay solo le confirmó con dolor todo aquello, que los hombres tomaban y jugaban con las mujeres a su antojo. Pero Jon era diferente, siempre lo había sido.

A veces, mientras trabajaba con sus manos se permitía imaginar a su madre, la gran Catelyn Stark venía a visitarla y a castigarla por experimentar ese sentimiento por su hermanastro. Ser torturada verbalmente por su madre muerta le aliviaba en parte, muchas veces acaba llorando, pero otras riendo. Otras deseaba alejarse del borde de la demencia simplemente.

Deseaba poder hablar con alguien de ello, o hablar con alguien simplemente. Todos la obedecían, pero nadie hablaba con la señora de Invernalia. Estaban demasiados consternados con su propio dolor, tratando al igual que ella de no caer en la locura. Bran no se movía de sus aposentos. contaba siempre con con Sam Tarly, el amigo de Jon. Solían hablar en susurros, mandando cuervos cada día. Sansa quería ser participe de ello, pero Bran había parpadeado al ella pedirle información y Sam había bajado la mirada. Comprendía que la labor que ambos ejercían era importante, pero necesitaba saber cosas. Bran siempre la miraba como quién contemplaba la lluvia caer, apenas pronunciaba una frase repetitiva.

-Cuando vuelva Jon.

La tercera vez que obtuvo la misma respuesta, trató de persuadir a Sam Tarly, pero este cuando no estaba con Bran, apenas sacaba la cabeza de los libros y argumentando lealtad a Bran, y por el bien de todos, se negó igualmente a abrir la boca. A Sansa no le gustaba suplicar así que tercamente se resignó a seguir con su empeño de reestructurar la ciudad.

Hasta ese día, hasta ese cuervo. Hacía dos noches, después de dos meses de espera, una carta con la letra de Sir Davos anunciaba la victoria y el regreso al Norte. Sansa había abrazado con efusión a Sam, y había corrido a la habitación de Bran para contarle una noticia que él ya sabía. Su hermano le regaló una breve sonrisa y le dijo que en dos días un ejército se postraría a las puertas de Invernalia. No pudo sonsacarle más.

Esa noche Sansa se permitió llorar de alivio hasta desfallecer. No pensaba en cómo sería su reencuentro, solo quería volver a ver a sus seres queridos, a su familia. A Jon. Dos duros días de espera, de nervios bloqueándole el cuerpo, y por fin sabría. Sansa no había dormido y en cuanto el alba se asomó, se vistió con su abrigo y corrió hacía el único punto alto que quedaba en el castillo.

Ahí se encontraba ahora, con las manos heladas, crispadas como garras asiéndose a la piedra. Cada segundo le pesaba como un año.

De pronto, una ligera sombra aparecío en el blanco paisaje. Una sombra que se transformo en un grupo de jinetes, un pequeño grupo de jinetes. Muy pocos. Sansa angustiada recordó las escasas palabras mal escritas de Ser Davos:

 _'Lady Sansa Stark, al fin hemos acabado con la amenzada de los muertos. Grandes bajas. Partimos al Norte, grupo pequeño nos adelantaremos.'_

Tan simple cómo eso. Sansa frunció el ceño irritada, apreciaba a ser Davos, pero, en serio… ¿nadie había pensado que quizás era mejor que una persona que supiese escribir con soltura para enviar un mensaje tan importante? Aquello le produjo un sinfín de pensamientos espantosos, en los que siempre aparecían Jon, Arya y Brienne cubiertos de sangre. Convalecientes, o peor… muertos.

Aquel pequeño grupo avanzaba lento, pero sin pausa. Poco a poco empezó a distinguir figuras, pero no con demasiada claridad. La bandera Stark raída ondeaba en el inicio de la compañía. Una ansiosa Sansa reprimió un jadeo, e inconscientemente se lanzó a correr escaleras abajo. Sus pies se enredaban, y sin poder evitarlo cayó varias veces arañándose las manos. No le importaba, llego al patio con la cara roja y el pecho intranquilo. Uno de los pocos soldados que Jon había dejado con ellos corrió a socorrerla.

-Lady Stark, os sangran las manos.

Sansa suavemente le indicó que no necesitaba ayuda. Se obligó a sosegarse y a mostrar entereza como líder que era.

-No es nada, Halys.- Cogió aire.- Necesito que vayas a las cocinas, que prendan los fuegos, y que empiecen a preparar las marmitas para hacer estofados con que queda de la última cacería. Después que todos acudan al patio.- sonrió levemente.- El ejercito del Norte vuelve a casa.

Avanzó hasta Harold, un soldado de la casa Tully que se apostaba firme en la almena.

-¡Abrid las puertas!

No sentía el frío y por primera vez en semanas la mañana había amanecido sin una nevada. Un buen presagio sin duda.

-Lo has hecho bien Sansa.- Ella se sobresaltó al ver a su hermano acercándose con Sam moviendo su silla. - En un mes has convertido un cementerio, en un lugar habitable. Gracias.

Después regresó a sus mundos interiores, Sansa intuía que de vez en cuando el antiguo bran regresaba, lo veía en sus ojos. En esos momentos la niebla gris que lo separaban del mundo, se diluía en sus ojos y ella vislumbraba en el fondo del Valle, al hermano que había dejado años atrás en Invernalia. Sansa le miró con insólita sorpresa ante tal alarde de palabras, Sam sonreía complacido y se encogió de hombros. El ambiente en tan solo dos días había cambiado, las personas, los supervivientes de Invernalia estaban volviendo a aprender a sonreír.

Sansa se sitúo al lado de su hermano, apoyándose en la silla de madera que usaba Bran.

La gente que ahora vivía en la fortaleza, fue saliendo poco a poco, con susurros intranquilos, aguardaron tras los señores tan pendiente de la llegada de los combatientes como ellos. Cuando Sansa comenzó a oír los cascos de los caballos, la ansiedad la domino de nuevo.

'-No tiembles, no tiembles'.- Pensaba en repetición.- 'Todo está bien'

Cómo todo el mundo, sabía que hasta que no viesen cara a cara al ejercito la sensación de victoria no acudiría a ellos. Era muy difícil de creer, y sacudirse la sensación de guerra con una simple nota de parcas palabras. Tenían que ver a los guerreros con sus ojos, y tocarlos con sus manos para por fin, respirar tranquilos.

Jamás hallaría palabras para la emoción que la recorrió cuando el primero de los jinetes atravesó el portón. Jon Snow, con la cara golpeada y sucia portaba la bandera Stark. Sansa no reprimió un grito de alegría, y los habitantes palmearon con gozo y orgullo a los recién llegados.

Estaba vivo, estaba vivo, estaba vivo.

A su lado Brienne, con una fea herida en el brazo pero con expresión satisfecha y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sansa buscó a su hermana con la mirada, sabía que estaba viva tras ver los rostros de Jon y Brienne. Si no se encontraba de regreso con el ejército norteño, la señora de Invernalia tenía una idea certera de dónde se encontraba su hermana y cual era su propósito. Se preguntó cuando vería la cabeza de Cersei Lannister clavada en una pica.

Jon descabalgó con dificultad, unos soldados del castillo le ayudaron con el estandarte. Sansa olvidó que estaba delante de todo el mundo, delante de su pueblo. Olvidó el maldito protocolo y como una flecha se precipitó a abrazar a su hermano. Sollozó mientras los brazos de él la rodeaban con fuerza, todo había acabado. La guerra había acabado. Y Jon estaba en casa.

Ante tal muestra de afecto el Norte rompió en vitores, y corrieron a ayudar a los recién llegados. Sansa temblando se separó de Jon, sus ojos negros brillaban y una leve sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo ella rió entre lágrimas, la sonrisa de Jon se hizo más ancha. Le apretó las manos desnudas. No pronunciaron ni una sola palabra. Jon miró a los ojos a la señora de Invernalia antes de ir a saludar a Bran y Sam. Sansa oteó con impaciencia a los restantes jinetes que llegaban, apenas eran un grupo de cincuenta y ni rastro de su hermana. Un carro tirado por un caballo cerraba la comitiva. Brienne bajó de su caballo, y apretó su hombro con afecto. Sansa le sonrió, con los ojos nublados.

-Su hermana esta viva, milady.- sus ojos azules la miraron con gravedad. Su escudero permanecía fiel, a su espalda. Varios tajos le surcaban el rostro, su aire de niño había muerto.

Sansa exhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

-Lo sé.

Asintió con la cabeza, el cabello rojo del salvaje Tormund captó levemente su atención, mientras este bajaba del carro, al parecer ser Davos estaba herido y no era capaz de mantenerse sobre sus propias piernas.

-Más tarde, necesito saberlo todo Brienne.-demandó con suavidad. Conocer los días en la batalla, los sucesos uno por uno. Quién mandaba ahora, que territorios se habían repartido. A la mañana siguiente debía mandar demasiados cuervos, conocer la partida actual y empezar a reconstruir el Norte piedra por piedra, pasará lo que pasase en el sur... la seguridad de sus dominios era primordial. A Jon y a ella les esperaba un camino duro, mañana sería el primer día. Pero hoy, hoy se lamerían las heridas.

Había mucho por hacer, avanzó hasta Harold y Halys, comenzó a dar instrucciones precisas sin perder tiempo.

-Coged a cada herido que encontréis por leve que sea al salón del trono, buscad cada piel, cada colchón, cada manta que haya por el castillo para acomodar el salón. Llamad al maestre y si, Ser Sam Tarly no está ocupado, pedidle ayuda con los soldados. Prender cada chimenea que encontréis en la planta baja. Quiero a cada habitante de este castillo ayudando. Que las mujeres que sepan cocinar bajen a preparar los guisos con toda la carne que nos queda, el resto gente deberá ir al comedor. Necesito que una partida de ocho soldados parta al bosque , vuelva con presas, y con un carro lleno de madera. Hoy descansaremos con nuestros guerreros, pero mañana… mañana será un día duro.

En la mente de Sansa bullían mil ideas, era hora de resurgir de sus cenizas. Invernalia debía ser reconstruida desde los cimientos. Se aferraba con fuerza a esa idea, reprimiendo la pregunta que fluía en su mente desde que Jon cruzó las puertas de la fortaleza. ¿Que sería de ella viviendo con Jon ahora? Por el momento, se dedicaría a aclarar sus ideas, a ponerle al día y tratar de seguir trabajando, mano a mano, con él, el Rey en el Norte. Se dejaría la piel por ayudarle.

Con un ligero estremecimiento, vio como este caminaba con Sam y Bran en dirección al bosque de los Dioses. Les siguió hasta que desaparecieron tras los arboles. Un pequeño escalofrío la sacudió desde las punta de sus dedos, un latigazo de dolor. Al contemplarse las palmas, descubrió por primera vez la sangre manchando sus manos. Nadie, excepto Halys , se había percatado de ello. Se agachó y atrapó un pedazo de nieve, que aún quedaba sin barro. La nieve calmó las heridas, y como un río se derritió por su brazo lentamente, arrastrando restos de sangre que mancharon su abrigo sin que a ella le importase. Miró al cielo entrecerrando los ojos, volvía a nevar de nuevo.

 _Cuando todo lo que late se detiene_  
 _Y el espacio mira a su alrededor_  
 _La espeluznante helada, primer otoño que llora,_  
 _Repele la apaleada tierra._

 _Pero todo como el caos,_  
 _Interminable, insolente,_  
 _Sin esperanza, sin mástil_  
 _Ni siquiera un informe de la tierra_  
 _Para justificar la desesperación._

 _ **Once años más tarde.**_

La dama abandonó la estancia con calma, sus pasos eran firmes. Su respiración moderada. La mano reposaba en su estómago con firmeza, mientras avanzaba unos metros n el pasillo principal. No miró atrás, el resto severo no había cambiado de expresión tras salir del salón del trono. Más en cuanto giró un pasillo, se ocultó en las sombras apoyándose contra la piernas le teblaban sin control, y las naúseas que llevaban atenazando su boca desde que el rostro de Jon fue descubierto, aumentaban por segundos. Estaba orgullosa de su autocontrol en la sala del trono, aún así se reprochaba y se fustigaba por volver a caer en la debilidad. Su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente.

Habían pasado once años, largos años. Ella era diferente, más dura, se había ocupado personalmente de ello. Once años recubriendo de hielo sus huesos, y una sola mirada de su pasado le devolvía a sentirse una niña rota.

Inspiró hondo, su cuerpo era un huracán de emociones. Súbitamente una nausea la golpeó con más fuerza y no pudo evitar vomitar su cena contra la pared, toda la tensión había explotado. Golpeó con su puño la pared, mientras escupía.

Fantasma emitió un extraño ruido, inquieto. Sansa se limpió la boca con la manga de su vestido y apoyó su frente en la piedra del muro, tratando de sosegar su cuerpo. Respiró hondo y volvió a erguirse, todos sus muros internos se reconstruían a velocidad de vértigo. Ella era la señora de Invernalia, Reina en el Norte y protectora del Valle. Su cometido era actuar cómo tal. Durante un segundo, contempló con asco su propio vómito, su debilidad.

Acarició a Fantasma, antes de ponerse en marcha con ímpetu. Tenía vital importancia encontrar a Brienne, se jugaba mucho con la inesperada visita de Jon. Ella y el Norte estaban en un serio aprieto si el Rey de Poniente paseaba por Invernalia a sus anchas. Una sensación de peligro olvidada comenzó a bullir por sus venas, sus decisiones a partir de ahora definirían el futuro de los Norteños y el de su vida propia.

!Hasta el siguiente domingo! (los comentarios me hacen muy feliz, y me ayudan;)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas noches! Primero, empezaré por pedir disculpas ya que mi intención era subir un capítulo cada domingo pero la universidad me está comiendo más tiempo del que esperaba… Aunque tarde, seguiré subiendo capítulos.

Responder un poco a los comentarios (graciasgaciasgracias) casi todas las preguntas se irán respondiendo, de verdad, si adelantase algo sería como hacer spoiler a mi propia historia. La única que responderé porque realmente no tiene mucho que ver con la trama, es que sí, Robin Arryn está muerto por lo tanto Sansa como descendiente directa de Lysa ha heredado también las tierras del Valle.

A los comentarios de apoyo, muchas gracias, me alegro leyendo que disfrutáis la historia. No quería hacer mención, pero la haré por primera y última vez… a los detractores del Jonsa, y más concretamente de Sansa, si tanto os molesta, dejad de leer mi historia. En serio, según he podido leer algunos de los comentarios defendiendo a Daenerys o la pareja de Jon y ella, no dais pie a que algo fuera de lo que penséis pueda fraguarse… No voy a luchar por convenceros, esta es mi opinión y estoy haciendo un fanfic basándome en mis gustos y preferencias. Me parece que os sentís atacados, y no sé muy bien porqué. He hecho dos menciones a Daenerys, apenas un esbozo, no saltéis a mi cuello por favor. Incluso si Daenerys se hubiese vuelto loca en mi historia, no digáis que es completamente imposible porque aunque yo escribiera que sí, PODRÍA ser posible. Es decir, once años es mucho tiempo para que por diversas circunstancias una persona cambiase por completo.

Dicho esto… ¡Saludos y paz!

 _Si eso bastase: hueso, sangre y nervio,_  
 _la mente retorcida, el lomo claramente formado,_  
 _que busca a tientas la sustancia bajo el plato del perro,_  
 _el hombre debería curarse de su mal._  
 _Pues todo lo que existe para dar yo lo ofrezco:_  
 _unas migas, un granero y un cabestro._

Jon contempló la marcha de la señora de Invernalia con notable amargura, no obstante aquello no le desalentó. Debía, pensó con terquedad, hacer entrar en razón a Sansa…por su propio bien. La reina Daenerys no estaba complacida con las relaciones entre el Norte y el Sur, la falta de información del Norte complicaba aún más la situación. Era como si el Norte se hubiese cubierto de acero, en sus cartas con antiguos aliados y amigos, Sam, Arya y Davos apenas les lograbas rascar un ápice del Iceberg que parecía haberse convertido el territorio. Rumores de comerciantes y viajeros, alguna que otra afirmación por parte de Arya y Sam…

Que Sansa hubiese convertido el Norte en toda una potencia a tener en cuenta, estaba fuera de dudas. Él mismo lo certificó al ver como en once años la proporción de Invernalia se había triplicado, sus comercios con el resto de poniente, Essos e incluso más allá del mar Angosto, eran conocidos pero…¿Qué más? Arya le contaba en ciertas cartas de letra pequeña y escueta, que Sansa había creado una escuela militar donde formaban desde niños a los nuevos soldados del Norte(recordó como no pudo creer lo que leía al juntar las palabras que explicaban que la misma señora de Invernalia había comenzado a blandir su propia espada); Sam le contaba entusiasmado como su antigua hermanastra había pagado una fortuna por su reinserción en la Ciudadela, que ahora trabajaba para ella y que tenía toda libertad de exploración intelectual; Ser Davos se limitaba a excusarse y a asegurarle que su labor como emisario del Norte en el Valle, estaba siendo un éxito.

Lo que le preocupaba a su esposa, era sin duda, los susurros acerca del poder que poseía la guardiana del Norte y cómo ésta región se hacía cada año más rica, el misterio que rodeaba al resurgimiento del Norte. Con la muerte de Varys en la gran guerra toda su red de pájaros estaba muerta y, al parecer, Sansa se había procurado de extender toda una defensa de espías por sus murallas que evitaban informes al sur de lo que sucedía en el Norte. Dany temía por una rebelión, aunque el Norte pagaba religiosamente sus tributos y acudiese a luchar a su lado en cuanto estallaba una revuelta o motín en el sur. Era el título de 'Reina' lo que irritaba a Daenerys, que Sansa nunca se dignase a bajar a presentar sus respetos era motivo a tener en cuenta. Jon no le había contado a Daenerys la verdadera razón que explicaba lo difícil que sería ver a la dama de Invernalia pisar el Sur, trataba de justificarlo con los años de infierno viviendo bajo el techo de Cersei y que al ser la guardiana del Norte era imposible abandonar el puesto. Esas débiles excusas por su antigua hermana estaban empezando a caerse. En apenas once años Sansa controlaba el Norte, el Valle y tenía relaciones con casi todas las casas sureñas, menos con la Targaryan. Eso no indicaba el talante de una persona con traumas, era una mujer poderosa que se acercaba peligrosamente a despertar la ira de Daenerys al no presentarse a hincar la rodilla frente al trono de Hierro.

La chica tosió para hacerse notar educadamente, todo rastro de hostilidad se había borrado de su faz. Lucía más joven si cabía, Jon sintió una quemazón en el puente de la nariz, donde la chica llamada Myrelle le había golpeado. Jon se preguntó que métodos tenía Sansa para lograr una fuerza así en sus soldados. Este asintió, mientras ambos salían de la estancia.

-Majestad, de nuevo disculpad mi ataque en las murallas. Os confundí con un espía del sur.

Su voz era suave, muy diferente a la soldado agresiva que lo había recibido. El respeto había barrido todo signo de hostilidad. Se preguntó que les ocurría a los espías que cazaban entrando a hurtadillas por los muros, tardo un instante en contestarte a sí mismo. Muerte. Y ningún reino podría reclamar la muerte de un informador en territorio ajeno sin comprometerse, la respuesta sería hostil.

La chica cerró la puerta con suavidad, milimétricamente se giró en un ángulo perfecto y comenzó a andar en dirección a la izquierda. Algo en su forma de moverse le recordaba a una persona que el conocía muy bien, Arya.

-Cumplías con tu deber.

Ella se dio la vuelta levemente enseñando los dientes, en una pequeña y escondida mueca burlona.

-Si alguna vez tengo hijos, les contaré que tumbé al rey de Poniente…al héroe de la Gran Guerra, con mi mano derecha.

El tono era un poco descarado pero existía honda admiración en su voz y Jon no pudo menos que esbozar una media sonrisa mientras se recolocaba la capa, ligeramente incómodo. Probablemente es una anécdota que el se guardase para siempre. Había descuidado su entrenamiento de lucha, muchos años sin coger de verdad una espada, sin usarla, ni ver el acero temblar. Eran tiempos de paz y un rey no blandía arma sin batalla proclamada. No era excusa para que él, un hombre curtido, se viese comiendo nieve por una chiquilla. La miró de arriba abajo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, su sombra en la piedra era pequeña, muy pequeña.

-¿Cuántos años tienes niña?

-Casi 18, mi señor.

Jon la miró atónito, su fuerza era inexplicable y los soldados a su mando también. Decidió no subestimar en absoluto a la adolescente que le guiaba por el castillo.

-¿Y cómo una niña menuda posee semejante fuerza en los puños?

De nuevo Jon captó un ligero movimiento en Myrelle, un fruncimiento ligero de cejas. Le irritaba que la llamase niña… era fácil de ver para él.

Su guía empezaría ha darle respuestas. Antes de volver a enfrentar a la señora de Invernalia debía conocer la realidad del nuevo Norte. La nueva Sansa. Él solía conocer muy bien a la Stark pensó con aflicción Jon, once años sin palabras… Once años daban para mil vidas. Él lo sabía muy bien.

Myrelle cesó su paso, con un elegante movimiento de brazo le invitó a que girase de nuevo a la izquierda, subieron unos escalones. Por los dioses, estaba realmente perdido en el nuevo castillo, más parecido a un laberinto que a una fortaleza.

-Es uno de los secretos de los entrenamientos de aquí, de la Academia, majestad.- Le miró a los ojos, casi midiéndole con cierto tono de insolencia.- Golpeé una madera todos los días durante una hora desde mi primer año hasta el tercero, cuando rompes la tabla de un golpe…pasas a la piedra. Si tus nudillos dejan de sangrar, debes lograr arrojar esa piedra a más de quince metros. Tú fuerza se mide en cuanto tardas en lograr esa marca sin que te rompas los brazos.

-Es duro.

Myrelle se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Por fin la famosa 'escuela de armas' citada por Arya aparecía: La Academia.

Mercaderes del sur afirmaban ver como niñas y niños del norte poseían afiladas cualidades de asesinos, con los propios ojos habían visto a niños jugar con cuchillos y a chicas descuartizando animales con hachas. Pero eran mercaderes poseedores a su vez de historias tales como que Arya Stark cabalgaba un unicornio mientras asesinaba a viajantes, o que en el norte los bebés nacían con colmillos de lobo. Esperaba conocer mediante la voz de Myrelle, la verdad sobre la Academia, ese lugar donde se forjaba el ejercito del Norte.

-Es efectivo, majestad. Pero no es nada comparado con lo que viene después, simplemente es la primera criba…- Frenó en seco, y se volteó para mirarle con detenimiento..- Con todos mis respetos Majestad… ¿No estáis sufriendo un agobiante calor con esa gruesa capa?

Jon notó el cambio de tono, la chica no quería hablar mas de los nombrados secretos de la academia. Por otra parte ella tenía razón, inexplicablemente el sudor le perlaba la frente desde su llegada a la sala del Trono.

-Dioses, llevo preguntándomelo desde que he llegado. ¿De donde sale este calor?

Ella sonrió misteriosamente.

-Tocad el suelo.

Jon se quitó la capa y los guantes, se los entregó a la chica. Con cierta vacilación apoyó la mano en la piedra del suelo. Ahogo una exclamación cuando el contacto no era el esperado frío.

-¡Está caliente!

-Hace once años que no pisáis Invernalia señor. El castillo se reconstruyó casi por completo. El maestre mayor Sir Tarly, renovó cada estructura de la ciudad.- Jon se irguió, cogiendo de nuevo su capa.-Por lo que tengo entendido, es amigo vuestro. Un genio.

Jon sonrío, mañana sin falta le pediría a la chica ir a visitar a su antiguo amigo. Le debía más de una explicación, y empezando por todo avance conseguido. Se sentía ciertamente muy orgulloso de él.

-Lo es.

De nuevo más escaleras, tras unos minutos por fin llegaron a una amplía puerta de hierro forjado, la chica abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Jon.

-Hemos llegado, majestad.

La estancia era amplía, el fuego de la chimenea prendía e iluminaba el cuarto. Una gran cama se situaba frente a ella, una mesa con velas encendidas y una suculenta cena servida daban a la ventana. Jon arrojo la capa sobre la cama, estaba sorprendido. Habían tardado un rato largo en llegar a la estancia, aún así no era posible que hubiese dado tiempo a que alguien le preparase la alcoba, encendiese el fuego y cocinase un estofado.

-¿Cómo…

Ante la mirada confusa del hombre, Myrelle gorjeó suavemente.

-Cuando el resto vamos, ella vuelve majestad.

Su lealtad y amor por su señora era un fuego vivo en los ojos de la chica, Jon se acercó a la ventana. Las vistas consistían en un mar de árboles, bosque-espeso probablemente, y unas construcciones de madera a sus pies. ¿Establos quizás? Su tamaño era considerable para ser unos simples establos.

La chica realizó una reverencia, y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia.

-Quédate.-ordenó Jon mientras se sentaba en una silla. Le vendría bien un poco de palabras durante la cena, seguir recopilando información.

La muchacha se tensó, todo rastro de amabilidad y cortesía desaparecieron. Jon entendió al instante que le había malinterpretado.

-Lo siento majestad, pero no soy ese tip...

-Llevo viajando desde hace semanas sin tener una conversación decente con un alma humana. ¿me haríais el favor de acompañarme en mi cena?.- aclaró él cansado.-No pido nada más que unas palabras.

Ella se avergonzó, y escondió de nuevo las manos.

-No pretendía, mi señor…

-Esta bien, niña. Basta con las disculpas.- Al lado de la comida habían dispuesto una jarra de cerveza, otra de vino especiado y otra de agua. Jon se sirvió un poco de cerveza, el olor le era familiar.- Siéntate y bebe lo que quieras.

La chica avanzó cauta, como un gato desconfiado, se sentó enfrente del rey. En sus ojos Jon veía cierta oscuridad latente, como un pulmón respirando.

-No bebo en mi guardia.

Desmigajó un trozo de pan y se lo llevo a la boca, su estomagó pidió más comida de inmediato. Procedió a abordar el estofado, de nuevo recuerdos y más recuerdos, la comida del Norte no se parecía a la del Sur, y menos aún ahora, bajo el Invierno.

Observó a su acompañante, sorprendiéndose una vez más de su juventud. Ella lo miraba, en silencio, con cierta ansiedad en el borde de la boca. Su rostro pretendía ser impasible, pero a los ojos de Jon no se escapan ciertos detalles. Ella se mordía el labio, y sus manos movían rítmicamente los dedos intentando contener su naturaleza impulsiva, levemente Jon pudo intuir que algo estaba rondando en su cabeza. Era buena, pero en la distancia corta y unos minutos de silencio viéndole comer, su cuerpo empezaba a denotar pequeñas señales. Jon tragó antes de hablar.

-Llevas un rato callada, prácticamente te estás mordiendo la lengua. Suéltalo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa, un tanto avergonzada. Adivinar bajo los ojos de un espía, significaba que flaqueaba en su labor. Debían de ser impenetrables.

-Soy bueno observando, no te martirices.

Myrelle arrugó la nariz, irritada pero se inclinó hacía delante. Se llevó una mano a una insignia que tenía bajo el emblema de los Stark, Jon no acertó a distinguir que era.

-Ella no odia.- Dijo simplemente, casi para sí misma.

Jon desvió su vista al exterior de la ventana en silencio. Myrelle lo miró con sus ojos negros, clavándolos en los suyos propios como si fuese una flecha.

-La reina. Ella no odia, es severa. Pero no odia.- carraspeó.- la he visto enfrentarse a enemigos, dictar sentencias de muerte, ejecutar a cabrones que antes han intentado asesinarla… Ni el odio, ni la rabia la han dominado. Pero a vos...-calló levemente, cómo si sopesase que sus palabras fuesen un error o hubiese ido demasiado lejos.

Jon masticó despacio y se sirvió un poco de vino caliente, la mano le tembló un poco. Su cuerpo estaba frío. Tenía curiosidad por ver hasta donde llegaba el pensamiento de la espía.

-Habla con libertad, no temas.

Lo midió con la mirada, no se fiaba de él pero su curiosidad y el hecho de que casi fuese una orden directa de un monarca pudieron con su reticencia. Abrió sus manos.

-Sé que dejasteis el Norte por escoger la casa de vuestro padre, aunque yo era una niña cuando aquello sucedió.-asintió.- Conocimiento es el segundo pilar de La Academia, estudiamos historia, la reciente con más ahínco de hecho. –Jon estaba empezando a tener mucho más que curiosidad por averiguar más de la tan nombrada Academia.- Por eso sé, que vos y la Reina en el Norte reconquistasteis Invernalia. Vos y Lady Arya partisteis al Sur, vencisteis a los caminantes blancos. Regresasteis victorioso portando el blasón del Lobo huargo, pero… tras dos semanas después de hacerse público vuestra legitimidad al trono de Poniente, abandonasteis el Norte sin mediar casi palabra y os convertisteis en el rey consorte en el Sur. Luchasteis al lado, por vuestras primas y la casa Stark. ¿Qué habeís hecho para merecer el odio de la señora de Invernalia? Eso es lo que me pregunto.

Jon bebió un sorbo de la cerveza, despacio. El fuego crepitó en la chimenea. Los recuerdos llegaban como un alud, intentó retenerlos en su memoria. Dóciles. Resultó inútil, cómo en los últimos once años.

-¿Cómo alguien tan joven ha logrado merecer un puesto de autoridad en la guardia de los espías? No eres de aquí, ni tu acento ni tu aspecto es Norteño. Además tienes una insolencia que no te ha debido de resultar demasiado útil en tu carrera.

El tono de Jon era suave, no la acusaba ni la reprendía. Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? Probablemente. Él vio como la chica se tragaba sus propios pensamientos, las preguntas contestadas con otras preguntas cerraban discordias.

-He trabajado mi acento, aunque no tanto mi carácter. Os pido disculpas.- Miró al monarca.- Si tanto os interesa os contaré mi historia majestad.- se removió en su asiento.- Nací y malviví en Lecho de Pulgas, lo que era lecho de pulgas antes de que la Reina de Poniente lo eliminase. Tras la gran guerra, muerta de hambre, vine al norte buscando una vida mejor. A las niñas del Sur nos llegaban baladas de cómo aquí era posible ser soldados, baladas acerca de una niña-guerrero llamada Arya Stark. Seguí los pasos de vuestra prima, aquí se nos ofrecía a las chicas como yo una oportunidad aparte de ser ladronas o putas. Pasé las pruebas de la Academía, y es evidente que me convertí la mejor de mi año ¿no?.- Los ojos le brillaban con cierta arrogancia, después susurró- Estoy agradecida. Me gusta lo que hago, pero cómo habéis señalado mi problema es mi temperamento. -sonrió.- por ello casi fui expulsada tres veces de la Academia. Me pierde mi sangre sureña, mi sangre pulgosa.- rió de su propio chiste casi amargamente.

No es una mala historia. Una niña sureña que acaba al servicio de espionaje del Norte. Debes de tener talento.

Jon rebañó el plato, los ojos le empezaban a parpadear del cansancio. Quería seguir indagando, recopilando los pedacitos de información. Esta seguro de que la chica notaba su fatiga.

-También soy lista majestad.-se irguió, el lobo huargo y la insignia de su pecho relucieron reflejando el fuego.- Os dejaré descansar, el Norte despierta temprano. Supongo que mañana continuareis con los interrogatorios, os recomendaría que os levantaseis al alba. Vendré a buscaros, y de camino a ver a vuestro amigo muchas de vuestras preguntas serán respondidas. El patio norte por las mañanas es muy entretenido de ver.

Jon sonrió y bebió de su jarra. Tenía razón, era lista.

-Descansa niña.

Myrelle realizó una leve reverencia antes de abandonar la estancia como una exhalación. Jon miró por la ventana, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba y deseó estar en su antiguo cuarto, las nuevas estancias le resultaban poco familiares y pomposas. Ser rey tenía sus desventajas, Sansa no permitiría que él ocupase su cuarto medio escondido de bastardo. Pero él lo echaba de menos, echaba de menos las estancias pequeñas y los tratos informales. La nostalgia sobre su antiguo estatus de bastardo le parecía una broma privada consigo mismo. Al menos en Invernalia no tenía a media legión de ayudantes a su alrededor.

Se desnudó y se metió en la enorme cama, cerró los ojos dibujando en su mente una y otra vez la cicatriz que atravesaba el rostro de Sansa. Como un hielo resquebrajado.

 **Patio de la entrada del Norte.**

La imponente figura de Brienne destacaba sobre el resto de su caballería, un grupo de ocho jinetes que atravesaban la puerta del Norte a trote ligero. Pese a la oscuridad el blasón de la Guardia Rojo-Escarcha, se veía en la distancia. Armaduras rojas como la sangre con lunas de plata. Un carro rompía la magia de escuchar únicamente los cascos de los caballos contra la piedra del patio.

Sansa Stark esperaba junto a dos de sus guardías y Fantasma en el portón de la fortaleza, si estaba ansiosa no lo mostraba. Con sus ojos refulgiendo bajo la antorcha, esperó a que los Rojo-Escarcha descabalgasen y avanzó hasta la comandante. Brienne bajó del caballo con brusquedad, se quitó el yelmo, sorprendida de ver a su señora aguardando la llegada de la compañía. Su único ojo se dirigió momentáneamente a su equipo.

-Lynn, Ed y Alysanne guardad los caballos, os toca la primera guardia en las almenas de bosque-espeso. – Los jóvenes soldados con armaduras mucho menos pesadas que su líder, acataron la orden raudos.- Hugo ocúpate del carro, lleva las hierbas perecederas a Sir Tarly, después lleva el resto al Almacén. Beron y Mors dormíd, vuestra es la última guardia de la madrugada en el Portón del Camino Real. Jory, Glayss aguardad…-miró a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde diablos está Ser Podrick?

Sansa avanzó hasta Brienne, mojándose la parte inferior de su vestimenta con la nieve sucia del patio. Su comandante hizo una reverencia.

-Mi señora.

Sansa inclinó la cabeza cuando los soldados Rojo-Escarcha se arrodillaron con respeto en su presencia. No se demoraron en protocolo, pronto se dispersaron como llevados por el viento. Sin tiempo que perder, miró con intensidad a Brienne. Ésta al instante comprendió que algo no iba bien.

-Jon esta aquí.- Brienne se sobresaltó, algo difícil de creer. El muchacho, que ya no sería tan muchacho, llevaba años pisar Invernalia. Ahora entendía la agitación de su señora.- Hay que avisar a mi hermana, que no vuelva, que no vuelva hasta que el Rey regrese al Sur.

-Lady Stark yo…

El semblante de Sansa se oscureció, miró de reojo a un par de soldados que aun estaban cerca suya.

-Sé que vuestros soldados y los míos no serán capaz de encontrarla. Por los dioses, que es imposible encontrar a Arya cuando se va en una de sus excursiones. Necesito que enviéis a sus dos mejores espías, solo ellos serán capaces de encontrarla. Hemos tenido cierta suerte de nuestra parte Brienne, pero si Jon.. pero si…

Brienne se inclinó y con un exceso de confianza, que solo le era permitida a ella, cogió a su señora de las manos.

-El rey se irá, y todo seguirá cómo siempre. Localizaremos a Arya. El rey regresará a su casa. -Dijo con vehemencia.- Me ocuparé personalmente de ello.

Sansa apretó ligeramente las manos de Brienne, sin cambiar el semblante un ápice murmuró.

-No, habla con los Colmillos. Pero te necesito aquí conmigo, que Podrick vaya con el escuadrón.

Brienne asintió, se separó de Sansa. Glayss y Berick aún seguían esperando sus instrucciones en una distancia prudencial, Brienne posó su mano en Guardajuramentos.

-Buscad a todos los componentes de los Colmillos de Estaño, requiero su presencia en el salón de la Academia.-Glayss y Berick asintieron sin una palabra.- También la de Sir Podrick.

Antes de volver a entrar en la fortaleza Sansa se giró hacía Brienne, su rostro fiero no había envejecido en absoluto los últimos años, ni siquiera un ápice. El cambio más notable era la pérdida de su ojo derecho, el resto… seguía igual de firme que siempre. Como un pilar. Sansa se preguntó por millonésima vez cual era sería su destino si esa dama vestida de hierro no la hubiese jurado ante su madre protegerla hasta la muerte.

Sus ojos se desviaron levemente al castillo, a lo que antes era la antigua torre rota. Los aposentos grises daban una vista a los establos, los criaderos y al bosque. La vista al patio del castillo era interior, Jon seguía teníendo sus ojos fuera del centro de sus dominios. Cogió aire, inundando sus pulmones de frío. Aquello la reconfortó.

Fantasma le lamió la palma de la mano, ella sonrió con tristeza. El lobo era tan silencioso que a veces olvidaba su presencia, pero siempre estaba junto a ella. Siempre.

Siento que la historia va avanzando mucho más lento de lo que pretendía, es difícil llevar al papel todos los torbellinos que tengo en la cabeza. De todas maneras y sin excusarme, cómo el siguiente capítulo es una mirada al pasado no tardaré mucho en subirlo. ¡Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Mil gracias por los mensajes del capitulo anterior, en especial a Abel Ciffer, tu mensaje me dio ánimos de seguir escribiendo a pesar de toooda la controversia creada en torno a Sansa/Jon/Daenerys. también he decir que en otro comentario se hacía alusión a la guerra fría, mi historia tiene inspiración histórica, no era exactamente esa pero, te daré la razón. Sansa ha creado un telón de acero bastante evidente. Para acabar, sus preguntas se irán respondido en cuanto avance más la trama, es lo único que puedo contestar. ;)

Este capítulo es más bien cortito y hubiese deseado alargar su extensión, sin embargo no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que me gustaría y tampoco quiero estancar la historia por lo tanto continuaré cómo pueda. Aunque ya he decidido que cuando la historia este toda expuesta de principio a fin, probablemente la revisaré y la vuelva a escribir con mejoras, no puedo ser todo lo perfeccionista que me gustaría ser en este momento. En fin espero que lo disfruten.

¡Saludos y paz!

 _Libertad no conozco sino la libertad de estar preso en alguien_  
 _cuyo nombre no puedo oír sin escalofrío;_  
 _alguien por quien me olvido de esta existencia mezquina_  
 _por quien el día y la noche son para mí lo que quiera,_  
 _y mi cuerpo y espíritu flotan en su cuerpo y espíritu_  
 _como leños perdidos que el mar anega o levanta_  
 _libremente, con la libertad del amor,_  
 _la única libertad que me exalta,_  
 _la única libertad por que muero._

 ** _Once años atrás._**

El viento azotaba su cara cómo un látigo. Debía sentir el frío, y temblaba cubierta de pieles con la vista fija en el horizonte. El día claro le sabía amargo, el sol no calentaba aún estando presente. Sansa se preguntaba como era la vida sin incertidumbre que la cercase. Había subido a la torre de la biblioteca a tratar de respirar, de pensar quizás de olvidar momentáneamente lo ocurrido en la reunión con Bran y Sam.

'Jon no es Snow, no es Stark. Es el verdadero heredero de Rhaegar Targaryan'

Después de eso, no oyó nada. Los ojos de Sam, de Jon y de Bran estaban posados sobre ella, pero Sansa se encontraba lejos de allí. Jon no era su hermano. Triste alivio para lo que se avecinaba. No supo controlar su expresión cuando les devolvió la mirada. Un huracán la estaba sacudiendo por dentro, le temblaron las manos. Todo tenía sentido, veía a su padre criando al hijo de Lyanna cómo si fuese propio, atado a una promesa y a un amor genuino. Un pequeño pensamiento a la tristeza de su propia madre, toda la amargura y el rechazo hacia Jon por nada.

Sansa se observó a si misma desde fuera, asintiendo y tratando de asimilar la noticia, todo lo que conllevaba. Era un giro en el caos con el que no contaba, con el que nadie contaba. Sin poder mirar a Jon se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba aire, y ausente buscó de nuevo el punto más alto de Invernalia. Dónde no se ahogaba y parecía que su mente tenía el espacio abierto para poder pensar sin ataduras.

-Sansa.

Ella cerró los ojos, Jon la había seguido silenciosamente. Solo su presencia en su espalda, aceleraba rápidamente su pecho.

-No has dicho nada en la sala del trono.- se situó a su lado, sus pieles eran aún negras.- Una vez me dijiste que te escuchara, necesito escucharte ahora. Estoy perdido.

Fue terriblemente honesto, Sansa le miró con sus ojos claros preocupados. Bajo sus pies una Invernalia que tras la vuelta de sus soldados, incrementaba su actividad.

Quería ser franca con él, sincera. Él miedo le impedía hablar, el miedo a que él descubriera lo que ella en realidad sentía y la razón de su terror por la nueva noticia.

\- No sé que decir realmente.

Jon la miró con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

-Pues si tú no tienes nada que decir ante esto… Los dioses saben que desde que fuiste a buscarme al Castillo Negro nunca te has guardado una sola opinión. –cogió aire.- No sé más de la vida que lo que he aprendido en el Norte cómo bastardo y cuervo, nunca esperé esto.

Ninguno lo esperábamos pensó Sansa. Ahora que el orden manaba de la mano de la Reina Daenerys, la situación en todo el continente se tornaba desconocido, por los cuervos recibidos del Sur Desembarco del rey era un nido caótico. El cádaver de Cersei apareció en la fortaleza roja desangrado, Daenerys ni siquiera había pisado la ciudad. Nadie la podía culpar directamente, aunque todo el mundo la señalaba, y eso no era favorable para empezar un reinado pacífico. Sansa estaba segura de ser de las primeras personas en saber la noticia, su hermana Arya se encargó de escribirle un escueto mensaje indicándole que volvía a casa.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando terminó de leerlo, en el fondo nunca pensó que viviría para ver la caída de Cersei. Su mente intentó crear mil formas en las que su hermana había terminado con ella, solo deseaba que la Reina supiese que su muerte estaba escrita y firmada por la sangre Stark. Que su hermana hubiese mirado a los ojos al monstruo diciéndole que toda la sangre vertida por su mano, las muertes de toda su familia era la última moneda que iba a canjear por su vida. Los Lanister siempre pagan sus deudas pero el Invierno ha llegado y es hora de que los lobos cobren sus presas pasadas, empezando por ella. Por otra parte, Sansa si que tenía una deuda con ella, algo casi impagable. Cersei había contribuido a formarla, a endurecerla. Contribuía una importante sección en lo que Sansa llamaba su aprendizaje forzado. Crecer bajó sus ojos y sus manos, la habían instruido de manera letal a sobrevivir ante cualquier adversidad futura. Con perverso placer se lo hubiese dicho mientras contemplaba su muerte tal y cómo vió los últimos momentos de Ramsay Bolton y Lord Baelish. Gracias a todos aquellos que habían hecho de su vida un infierno y robado cada segundo de inocencia. Las acciones y palabras no caían en balde, y Sansa sentía que tenía el prodigioso talento de nutrirse de aquello que le rodeaba. Lo había probado estos últimos meses poniendo en práctica junto a Jon, y más tarde sus hermanos, muchas de sus lecciones. Y no era más que el comienzo.

Su mente viajó hasta la imagen de Tyrion sin poder evitarlo, le recordó borracho y aún así siendo brillante en sus observaciones. Necesitaba su mente.

Se giró levemente hacia su antiguo hermanastro.

-¿Quieres el trono Jon? Porque es tuyo. ¿Deseas vivir en el sur? Ahí es donde naciste.

No podía ocultar el tono amargo de su voz, su garganta estaba cerrada con un nudo de piedra. Ojalá su hermana hubiese vuelto, chillaría dos veces a Jon y le convencería de quedarse con ellas en el Norte.

Jon permaneció en silencio.

-Ese trono está bañado en sangre.- Sansa recordaba el miedo que llegó a sentir por aquel objeto hecho de hierro, cómo lo odió. Imágenes del rey Robert, de Joffrey e incluso de Aegon el Loco se le cruzaban aún entre sueños. Engendros que escupían veneno y ordenaban atrocidades.- He visto morir dos reyes sobre él. En menos de veinte años se ha pertenecido a cuatro reyes diferentes, todos con una muerte terrible. Está maldito, la sangre resbala por cada punta de espada que lo compone Jon.

Todas las guerras, toda la sangre, todo el dolor de la tierra llevado a cabo por sentarse en aquel armazón de metal. Temía por el futuro del hombre que estaba a su lado, egoístamente cómo mujer no quería que él se alejase de su lado. Pero cómo aliada y amiga, le horrorizaba pensar en Jon sobre el trono de hierro. Recordó el temor de su madre cuando su padre fue llamado a ser la mano del rey. No hay sitio para los lobos en el Sur pero, acaso… ¿Seguía siendo Jon un lobo?

-Ahora hay paz Sansa, no estoy diciendo que quier… Ella lo interrumpió con voz trémula, casi profética.

-La paz es como un hilo de araña, fuerte mientras una gota de lluvia no la roce. Daenerys quiere gobernar ahora.-Jon tragó saliva, y miró al patio, concentrándose en la veintena de soldados que estaban moviendo piedras y reconstruyendo las perreras- ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? El sur no es cómo el Norte, son más volubles, más ambiciosos, más falsos. Al principio la alabaran, es bella y fuerte. Pero lo que anhela es imposible, los humanos no podemos cambiar, por naturaleza somos codiciosos. Los nobles cantaran sobre su belleza esperando, ansiosos, el primer tropezón para librarse de ella. Cuando tu nombre entre en el juego… ¿Qué crees que harán contigo? ¿Qué crees que ella hará cuando tras conseguir el trono que lleva tanto tiempo anhelando, aparezca un antiguo bastardo norteño con más derecho?

-No quiero el trono. Replicó firmemente Jon. – Sólo quiero una vida en paz.

Sansa esbozó un pobre intento de sonrisa. Él ni siquiera había querido el trono del Norte. Menos aún el del Sur. Sansa sabía que Jon no ambicionaba poder. Quizás por eso se había enamorado de él. Era genuinamente puro y desinteresado.

-Da igual lo que tú quieras Jon, es tu derecho. Tú eres hombre nacido en Poniente, ella es mujer criada más allá del mar Angosto. La gente te preferirá, lucharán en tu nombre sin tu enterarte.

Su semblante se ensombreció, entendía de luchas pero no de política. Sansa le conocía, leía cómo millones de pensamientos en su cabeza se entretejían en caos en su cabeza. Deseó alzar su mano y calmar su rostro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sansa contemplaba a aquel hombre, aquel soldado que había guiado a miles de vidas en batalla, que había sobrevivido a la muerte. Un guerrero había mirado a los ojos del fin y sin temor, había devuelto cada una de las estocadas con coraje. Sin embargo poco podía hacer su coraje frente a la situación que ahora enfrentaba.

-Siempre puedes ocultarlo, dejar las cosas tal y cómo están, ser rey en el Norte. Es un secreto guardado por cuatro personas, tanto ellos cómo yo guardaremos el secreto hasta el último aliento. Pero, si esto se hace público… -Sansa cogió aire, las palabras le arañaban la lengua y su puño sangraba de la presión de sus uñas contra su piel.- La opción más inteligente y sencilla es que te unas en matrimonio con ella.

Su voz se quebró levemente, y carraspeó para ocultarlo. No podía mirarle ahora, no se sentía capaz. Deseo resbalar y transformarse en nieve antes de seguir teniendo esta conversación. Dolía, cómo dolían los hierros calientes de Ramsay contra su piel desnuda. Conocía tantos tipos de dolor que habría podido escribir un libro completo con ellos, cómo la metáfora del dolor físico se aplicaba también al que se sentía en el alma y no en el cuerpo. Jon meditó su respuesta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad quieres que me case con ella?

'Claro que no quiero. ¡CLARO QUE NO QUIERO!' pensó Sansa alterada. Pero no podía admitir la verdad. Temía por la seguridad de Jon, pero temía por su propia vida al contemplar la posibilidad de que el la abandonase para siempre. Contra su voluntad las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Es tu única opción si esto se hace público.

Jon suspiró

-No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo público. No he nacido para ser rey, no he sido educado cómo tal. Sería un desastre.

Sansa no disimuló su sonrisa.

-No, no lo serías. Eres un buen líder. Eres justo, eres bueno. Y tienes la sangre de Ned Stark, puede que… no fuese tu padre pero te crió cómo tal. No se olvidan años bajo sus ojos.- tocó su pecho suavemente.- Todo lo tienes aquí dentro..- retiró la mano con vergüenza.- Que te eduquen como rey no garantiza un buen mando, mira Joffrey. Ni siquiera era aceptable cómo ser humano.

Jon meditaba cada una de sus palabras con atención pero siguió con los ojos la majo de Sansa cuando esta la ocultó de nuevo en su capa.

-Casarme con ella…¿Es lo que quieres Sansa? increpó intensamente Jon. Sansa le miró sin comprender.

-Dime sansa, ¿Es lo que quieres?

Su cuerpo entró en pánico ante el tono diferente de Jon. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que él conociera sus sentimientos? Los ojos oscuros de Jon se clavaban en los suyos como lanzas, sin darle posibilidad de huida. Las palabras, las emociones empezaban a sacudirla violentamente.

-No, no quiero que te vayas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Si te unes con ella en matrimonio evitaras un nuevo conflicto abierto, refuerzas al mismo tiempo a la casa Targaryen en la corona y…- sus palabras fluían rápidas.-No creo que ella se niegue a casarse contigo, eres…

Tragó saliva incapaz de continuar. La conversación había dado un giro que no se esperaba en muy poco tiempo. No llores niña estúpida, no llores. Su instinto le decía que debía moverse, agachar los ojos. Pero Jon la tenía atrapada sin rozarla siquiera. Sus ojos desesperados esquivaron la pregunta, urdiendo en su mente miles de planes sin sentido. A la hora de la verdad Sansa estaba siendo poseída por la lengua de su regio padre, trataba de encontrar en los recodos de su mente justificaciones ante la inquina de Jon, recuerdos de mentiras con Meñique. Sin embargo, era incapaz de mentirle. No a él, no a Jon.

-¿Por qué?

\- Te lo he dicho, es muy peligroso. Eres mi familia, me preocupo por ti.- su voz sonaba con un tono vehemente, era la verdad. Pero no toda la verdad. Y tuvo la certeza de que Jon también lo notaba.

-Te conozco, Sansa.

-Lo sé-dijo ella intentando mantener la compostura.- Tampoco deseo que dejes el Norte. Yo… no estoy lista para asumir el mando, lo hice en tu nombre durante un tiempo pero… Jon la interrumpió, casi con violencia -Mentira. Eres suficientemente capaz de llevar una nación entera, tu misma lo sabes. ¿Por qué?

Era un pajarillo contra el viento, empezaba a flaquear. Necesitaba gritarlo, expulsarlo fuera de su cuerpo. Era terrible luchar contra ello, no entendía hasta donde quería llegar Jon con su empeño. Basta.

-Dímelo. Ordenó Jon con suavidad.- Habla conmigo

Sansa comenzó a sollozar sin remedio, su cuerpo era un caballo desbocado. Miró a todas partes entrando en pánico, buscando una salida. Jon la agarró del brazo, quería que le mirase de nuevo. Sansa alzó la mirada una vez más tiritando sin poder evitarlo.

-No eres mi hermano.-susurró con un hilo de voz. Aquello bastó.

Algo vibro en el fondo de los ojos negros y Sansa por fin rompió a llorar. Casi cómo una liberación. Intentó apartar la cara avergonzada. El pecho latía como un tambor de guerra y las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, había olvidado su sabor salado.

-Mí ó Jon-mírame. Eso era lo último que quería hacer Sansa, se desmoronaría por completo. El peso de sus emociones la golpeaba como un mazo en ritmo y fuerza, devastador.

-No puedo.- dio unos pasos hacía detrás, intentando mantenerse erguida.- No vayas. No bajes al sur.

-Dime porqué- Vió sus botas avanzar hacía ella sobre la piedra. Su cara roja evitaba alzarse.

-No puedo… no puedo.- al moverse Jon, la salida hacia las escaleras quedaba libre, sin pensarlo se zafó de la mano de Jon e irracionalmente se lanzó sobre las escaleras.- Déjame, por favor.

Con brusquedad corrió por la escalera, a lo lejos oía su voz llamándola. Dio gracias a los dioses por que el no la seguía. Hizo caso omiso a las miradas de desconcierto de los habitantes del castillo cuando la veían cruzar velozmente con la cara descompuesta ante ellos, no flaqueó hasta llegar a su aposentos. Cuando cerró la puerta, se apoyó temblando contra ella decidida a intentar fundirse con la piedra.

' _Madre ayúdame'_ pensó mientras resbalaba por la áspera madera. ¿Sentiría Jon asco por sus sentimientos? Intentó invocar la imagen de su madre, pero lo único que consiguió fue ver a Cersei mirándola con una cruel sonrisa en la cara. Su mano elevada con una copa de vino fue alzada y Sansa sabía que la alzaba por ella. Oye mi rugido pequeña loba, óyelo porque no eres mejor que yo.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza por este capítulo, es largo pero muy necesario para explicar donde está situada la historia ahora. Me ha costado especialmente y os aviso de que probablemente tenga cierta errores, pero necesitaba subirlo ya. por fortuna mientras que escribía este capítulo he ido avanzando con la historia entonces os puedo decir que no tardaré demasiado en subir el siguiente.  
¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo!  
¡Saludos y paz!

 ** _Este ejercito que ves  
vago al yelo y al calor,  
la republica mejor  
y mas política es  
del mundo, en que nadie  
espere  
que ser preferido pueda  
por la nobleza que hereda,  
sino por la que el adquiere;  
porque aquí la sangre  
excede  
el lugar que uno se hace  
y sin mirar como nace  
se mira como procede._**

Myrelle zarandeó suavemente al niño, no quería despertar a los demás críos. Este gruñó levemente y se giró, dándole la espalda. Myrelle masculló entre dientes, cada día la misma cantinela.

Con brusquedad retiro la manta y el cuerpo de Lyro quedo expuesto al frío de la mañana. Este se irguió en medio cuerpo con los ojos abiertos cómo platos.

-Estoy despierto, estoy despierto.

-Llevo cinco minutos llamándote.

Lyro se frotó los ojos, pese a su problema a lo hora de madrugar el cachorro era bastante disciplinado para tener once años. Sus ojos verdes cómo la hierba, brillaron a la luz de la vela, inocentes.

-Perdóóóóón.

-A callar y vístete. Te he traído el desayuno ratón, hoy te tengo una sorpresa descomunal. Mueve tu culo rápidamente.

Sus expresivos ojos se abrieron. Le chiflaban las sorpresas, Myrelle sonrió con ternura. Lyro solo llevaba unos meses a su cargo, y esta ya le tenía muchísimo cariño. Era difícil resistirse a él.

El niño se desperezó con más energía, pero torpemente. Myrelle le tendió su uniforme. El uniforme de los del segundo año era más pesado, cuero y piel de conejo. Protectores de metal en las muñecas, en el antebrazo y en los hombros contrarios a su tiro con arco. A Lyro se lo habían tenido que adaptar, por regla general los de segundo año no tenían ocho años, pero tanto Lyro cómo los otros dos críos de su grupo eran extraordinarios. La academia estaba formada desde hacía diez años, las pruebas eran duras y rara vez niños jóvenes lograban entrar. El año pasado junto con Lyro entraron otros dos 'criaturitas' de tierna edad, una niña de Invernalia y un noble de la Isla del Oso. Ella había sido la única de su año al ingresar, siete años. Esto era posible ya que vez en cuando, niños con increíble talento ingresaban destinados desde el principio de su entrenamiento a pasar directamente a la élite del ejercito del norte. Era un gran honor y una responsabilidad. A los niños que no tenían padres se les asignaba un tutor que les guiase y enseñase a lo largo de su formación, de forma supletoria. Ella había sido una de esas huérfanas, su tutora parcial había sido Arya Stark y el suplente Verlo Myrr, ya que la dama Arya se ausentaba durante ciertos períodos de tiempo. Ahora el ciclo se completaba siendo Lyro, su primer pupilo.

Con un Lyro aún adormilado pero ya vestido, se deslizó por la habitación del orfanato hasta llegar a la puerta. La cerró con suavidad, y se inclinó sobre el niño.

-Hoy tenemos que servir a alguien muy importante Lyro, necesito que te muestres respetuoso y callado. Es un honor.

-Sííí. Pero, ¿Quién es Myrelle?

Al igual que ella, el niño más por la edad que por propio carácter tendía a preguntar y a no respetar demasiado el protocolo frente a un superior.

-El Rey en el Sur, ratón. El mísmi…

-¡Aegon Targaryan!.- Lyro chilló emocionado, Myrelle le tapó la boca para evitar que despertara a todo el edificio.

Después le asestó una leve colleja.

-¿Que te he dicho? Nada de gritos, tienes que ser discreto. No hables si él no se dirige a ti, mantente a mi lado.

Lyro absorbió sus labios mostrando su silencio, y asintió con la cabeza muy emocionado. Y no era para menos, la Batalla de los Bastardos era el pasaje favorito de Lyro en la llamada la última Gran Guerra. El anteriormente llamado Jon Snow era su héroe legendario desde que lo leyó en Historia con el maestre Sam el año anterior, su emoción era latente y por tanto, su nerviosismo entendible.

Myrelle tendiéndole un poco de carne fría y pan de centeno que llevaba en su zurrón, le advirtió con su voz de vieja severa cómo decía su pupilo:

-Cómete tu desayuno mientras vamos a buscarle. Recuerda que si avergüenzas al Norte con tu comportamiento de hoy, tendrás doble turno todos los días en los establos. Y cogerás el turno de tres de tus compañeros en el recinto de los conejos, es decir te pasaras dos semanas cubierto de mierda de conejo. ¿Me has entendido?

Lyro asintió con energía mientras devoraba su comida.

-El rey se aloja en los aposentos grises, atajaremos por los túneles de la sección de bosque-espeso, vamos a ver que tal llevas los planos del castillo.

Corriendo Lyro se abalanzó hacia la escalera de salida, cómo un perro recién liberado tras una presa.

Llegaron justo para ver el amanecer por uno de los ventanales del pasillo, Lyro iba dominando la estructura subterránea de Invernalia pero se había equivocado pasando por las primeras murallas y casi habían acabado en la armería , Myrelle le obligó a volver tras sus pasos y subir la escalera de la puerta de las cocinas para después coger el amplio paso a lo que era la antigua torre rota. Myrelle dirigió una última mirada severa al niño, este agachó la cabeza y dejó de revolverse como una lagartija. Respiró hondo y pronunció los cuatro pilares de la academia: Conocimiento, honor, disciplina, coraje. Myrelle le obligaba a que cada vez que sentía que su ímpetu superaba a su cuerpo, respirase hondo y los recitase para sí. Por lo general funcionaba. No estaba muy segura de que esta vez ese método calmase la excitación nerviosa del cachorro.

La chica tocó suavemente dos veces a la puerta. Ella no estaba tan nerviosa cómo Lyro, pero algo en su interior no estaba tranquilo. La mismísima reina le había dejado una nota indicativa al lado de su catre en los Dormitorios de la Guardia. Las últimas palabras, colocadas junto a su firma, continuaban en su cabeza. 'Lo justo y necesario.' Myrelle entendía, era inevitable que el rey al pasearse por el Castillo y la ciudad conociese y se enterase de cómo el Norte funcionaba ahora, sin embargo, como miembro de los Colmillos de Estaño, la guardia de Arya Stark, los espías del Norte, comprendía la importancia de seguir manteniendo ciertas cosas ocultas y en el misterio. No dejes conocer a tu adversario tus fuerzas y debilidades.

Puede que Jon no fuese un adversario, pero Desembarco del rey y todo el dominio de la Reina en el Sur no eran amigos cercanos del Norte, y el antiguo lobo era el Rey Consorte. Hecho a tener en cuenta.

La voz grave del señor se oyó a través de la puerta mascullar algo, cuando abrió la puerta Myrelle apreció el cambio en el rey. Jon se había lavado y vestido con ropas norteñas, el atuendo de los cazadores. Hermético y flexible, pero lo suficientemente fresco para no tener que cambiarse con cada cambio de temperatura en las transiciones del interior al exterior. Su rostro anunciaba que había descansado pero no lo suficiente ya que las ojeras eran acuciantes. En su nariz una marca rojiza le recordaba el golpe que ella le asentó cuando le interceptaron. Una parte de ella se sentía orgullosa por ello. era una anécdota jodidamente buena que contar… más, después de lo bien que se lo había tomado el monarca.

Los ojos oscuros del Rey se fijaron descaradamente en Lyro, extrañado y curioso.

Myrelle y su pupilo, realizaron una leve reverencia.

-Majestad.

Ella evitó mirar al niño para no reprocharle nada.

-Buenos días, Myrelle.- su voz era suave, con simpatía se dirigió a Lyro que con vergüenza evitaba mirarle.- ¿Quién es tu pequeño amigo?

Lyro se puso rojo como la grana y tiró de la cota de cuero de Myrelle, indicando que le quería decir algo. Myrelle bufó, primer comportamiento indebido. Sin embargo cedió e inclinó su cabeza para que este pudiese susurrarle.

-Creía que sería más alto.

Myrelle inspiró hondo y sin poder evitarlo, le golpeó levemente en la nuca enfadada.

-¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Un respeto que estás ante el Rey!

Se inclinó avergonzada por no haber retenido su impulso, Lyro la imitó más rojo si cabía. La escena resultó ciertamente cómica.

-Mis disculpas Majestad por nuestro comportamiento.- Se alzó, y atrajo a Lyro hacía su cuerpo para situarlo delante de ella.- Disculpadle también, este es Lyro. Mi pupilo en la Academia, es joven y aunque es su segundo año, nunca ha estado tan cerca de un monarca.

Jon se extrañó.

-¿No es demasiado joven para ser entrenado en vuestra Academia?

Ante esto Myrelle esbozó una sonrisa astuta, una pequeña demostración no haría daño a nadie. Miró a Lyro, al punto este comprendió lo que iba a suceder.

-Lyro, tres dagas. Carótida, en medio de la primera y segunda falange de mi mano derecha y tercera costilla por la izquierda.

Tras decir esto corrió al fondo del pasillo donde había una amplia puerta de madera, en cuanto se giró sintió una daga volar y rozar peligrosamente su cuello. El niño había tardado segundos en procesar su orden, como si fuesen plumas colocaba las dagas de su cinturón entre los dedos, y las lanzaba con la velocidad de una flecha. La segunda se clavó con más firmeza, y la tercera llegó un segundo después. En los puntos exactos. Myrelle sonrió orgullosa, ese era su talento extraordinario. Manejaba los cuchillos cómo si fuesen extensiones de su cuerpo, sus dedos ágiles se movían a velocidades inhumanas aún estando en temperaturas glaciales. El rey Targaryen se quedó mudo y atónito, mirando con asombro al chico que guardaba las pequeñas dagas sobrantes- era capaz de mantener cinco en cada mano- en las fundas de su uniforme.

Myrelle retiró las dagas, pasando los dedos por las marcas, nadie se daría cuenta de las hendiduras. Regreso al lado de Lyro, y le apretó el hombro en señal de aprecio. La chica consideró que la demostración servía cómo respuesta a la pregunta formulada.

-Majestad, el maestre Sam tiene compromisos importantes hasta el mediodía, comeréis con el en la Torre de la Biblioteca. La reina me ha pedido que os informe que no contaréis con su presencia hasta la hora de la cena, os envía disculpas. He supuesto, perdonadme si me equivoco, que os gustaría visitar La Academia para luego reuniros con vuestro amigo.

Jon sopesó la información con el ceño levemente fruncido, probablemente contrariado por la decisión de la Reina.

-Está bien. Dijo Jon, mientras se ajustaba los guantes.- Vamos a vuestra famosa Academia.

Lyro se giró mirándola con los ojos suplicantes, Myrelle entornó los ojos.

-¿Lyro hay algo que te gustaría compartir?

-¿Podemos ir por el exterior, por el patio Norte? ó con voz tímida mirando de reojo al rey, que lo observaba divertido. El contraste entre la letalidad de su habilidad y su ternura innata resultaba extrañamente fascinante para aquellos que le conocían por vez primera.

Myrelle fingió sopesarlo.

-Esta bien, pero a cambio deberás aprenderte de principio a fin a el último tomo de Anatomía que se os dio la semana pasada.- el maestre Mor le había llamado la atención por el poco estudio de Lyro en sus lecturas, no debía de quedarse rezagado. Su edad no era excusa, el año anterior una chica de once años había aventajado en la enseñanza teórica a todos sus compañeros.- Ya que vas a hacer ir al Rey del Sur pasar frío por ir en el exterior.

Lyro sonrió con alegría.

-Lo prometo.

Myrelle se abstuvo de decir que ir por el patio Norte estaba previsto desde un principio cómo ruta original, pero un incentivo hacia su joven amigo no le vendría mal. La luz de la ventana les indicó que estaba amaneciendo por completo, indicando la razón por la que tanto Myrelle cómo Lyro querían pasar por el patio Norte. Cada mañana durante dos horas la Reina Sansa entrenaba sin descanso antes de retomar sus funciones. Era algo impresionante de contemplar, era algo que el Rey de Poniente debía ver.

-En marcha pues.

El camino que daba a las almenas del patio era corto, ya que se encontraban en una de las construcciones que le daban sombra, la desviación a La Academia tomando ese camino sí que era notable, sobretodo cuando no iban a ir atravesando los túneles internos.

En silencio y con un Lyro que los guiaba girándose a cada segundo para observar al Rey, avanzaron hasta la puerta que daba al exterior. El cambio de temperatura sería brutal, pero tanto ella cómo el niño estaban más que acostumbrados. Los criados habían sido listos en proporcionarle el atuendo de los cazadores al Rey, mantendría su calor fuera de los muros y el calor apenas le molestaría en los interiores.

Lyro empujó la puerta con las dos manos, incapaz de nuevo de contener su emoción. Myrelle la sostuvo dejando pasar antes al monarca, el blanco del paisaje les cegó momentáneamente. La tormenta de la noche anterior había dejado una capa de nieve por todo el castillo, cubriéndolo de un blanco perlado. Sintió el leve suspiro que el hombre emitió a su lado, Myrelle se preguntó si echaría de menos todo aquello, la nieve y el frío.

Lyro apenas llegaba a mirar por el borde de la almena, con los pies sobre las puntas señaló al centro del patio. Ya se había olvidado de la orden de Myrelle sobre no hablar sin ser invitado a hacerlo.

-¡Mirad!

Jon siguió con atención el punto que le señalaba Lyro, Myrelle observó cómo la sorpresa volvía a aparecer en el apuesto rostro del hombre. Con brusquedad se inclinó sobre el muro, sin dejar de mirar.

-¿Es esa…

Preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin llegar a terminar la pregunta.

-La Reina en el Norte. Dijo Myrelle sin ocultar su orgullo. Se unió a contemplar a la figura que se movía en el patio nevado.

Su piel blanca como el mármol, cubierta apenas por unas telas crudas, se fundía con la nieve a su alrededor. El cabello recogido en una cola alta destacaba cómo destaca la sangre fresca en la nieve. Se balanceaba con precisión, hipnóticamente. Sus manos giraban con dos espadas bailando en torno a su cuerpo, el cabello cómo una cascada seguía la estela de los movimientos de la cabeza. Blanco, rojo y gris.

Pausaba, respiraba y dos movimientos certeros acababan con un enemigo invisible, sus muñecas giraban sin esfuerzo, sus músculos tensos y la frente perlada en sudor respondía a lo ardua que debía de ser esa danza punzante. El vapor que emitía su cuerpo era visible hasta para ellos que la contemplaban desde las alturas. Ni Jon ni Lyro podían desviar la mirada, fascinados.

-No siente el frío.-oyó murmurar a Lyro, su admiración por Jon se podía comprar a la que sentía por la reina Sansa.

Cuando la reina entrenaba, era cómo ver un baile. Su rostro concentrado se dejaba llevar, sus movimientos no tan fluidos cómo los instruidos en la danza del agua, eran hermosos. Se asemejaba más a un pájaro planeando y lanzando el pico-las espadas- en los momentos exactos, dardos percutidos, mortales. Un paso hacía delante, dos hacia atrás. Giraba su cuerpo acompasando el giro de la espada derecha, mientras la izquierda cortaba el aire. Su vestimenta también suscitaba interés, era una prenda extraña diseñada por ella misma. Un vendaje que se adhería a su cuerpo, permitiendo una libertad de movimiento plena. Incluso siendo su reina, Myrelle no pudo evitar sofocar la pulsión sexual que le despertaba al verla danzar entre espadas. Era la más hermosa de las mujeres.

Sus ojos viajaron de la piel de su reina al rostro del héroe que tenía a su lado, la mirada reflejaba una honda tristeza y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Cuando un hombre con su leyenda temblaba, eran las montañas las que se partían. Algo más profundo que las raíces se arraigaba en el interior de aquel cuyo nombre fue Jon Snow, sus ojos tenían fama de tristes pero lo que Myrelle había visto no se comparaba a cualquier poema escuchado sobre él.

El Rey sintió la inspección, despacio despegó la mirada para enfrentarse sin temor a los ojos de ella. Eran vulnerables e impenetrables, Myrelle empezaba a tener una necesidad de intuir que se cruzaba en la realidad. Sin embargo tenía conciencia de su estatus, y de que, por muy cercana que fuese a su superiora, la princesa Arya Star, algo le decía que nunca llegaría a saber la verdad. La razón de que el héroe del Norte abandonase su hogar para tomar la corona del Sur.

El rey decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, y con gesto un tanto turbado avanzó a través de la almena hasta perder de vista a su antigua hermana. Lyro ligeramente decepcionado le siguió de mala gana. Myrelle fue tras ellos.

Lyro más animado con evidente menos vergüenza caminaba al lado del rey, indicándole de vez en cuando que camino tomar.

Cruzando los puentes de piedra y madera, el viento les silbaba en los oídos. La chica miró al cielo, era gris y no claro. Hoy no nevaría pero sentirían el frío mordiéndoles las entrañas. Se preguntó cómo sería el Invierno en Desembarco del Rey, cómo resultaría la nieve posada en el antiguo establo cubierto de mierda que había sido su hogar.

El rey estaba pensativo, tenso. Lyro seguía mirándolo con cara embobada mientras bajaban las escaleras, poco a poco Invernalia despertaba. Podía oler el pan de las cocinas, seguro que Madde Tonelete estaba comiéndose las primeras porciones. Siempre se tragaba alguna de más antes de servirlas a los aprendices de la torre de la biblioteca, solía decir que para el seso no hace falta pan. Esa era su excusa para seguir cebándose, aún así jamás recibía ninguna queja pero sí visitas de los tímidos aprendices de maestre Sam. Podría ser una gorda desagradable pero le gustaba follar con los estudiantes diciéndole boberías de libros al oído.

Bajaron por la estrecha escalera que daba a las cocinas, lo que era la antigua armería al parecer.

Ese era el centro del castillo, el eje principal del calor a lo largo de todo el edificio. La sorpresa que mostró el rey el día anterior era completamente lógica, el maestre Sam había conseguido algo casi imposible, completamente innovador. Myrelle y el resto de la élite de La Academia tenían que memorizar cada pasadizo, ladrillo y esquina de Invernalia. Grabar en su cabeza el mapa interno, y por tanto toda la estructura oculta. El maestre Sam diseñó una gigantesca obra de reconstrucción planteada para ser una fortaleza casi viva en calor. Debido a las bajas temperaturas vencer al frío era la base para cualquier proyecto del Norte, desde su ganadería hasta su ejercito. Por ello el maestro Sam había creado unos canales subterráneos que transportaban agua por todo el castillo, agua que giraba como un molino, cómo la sangre en el cuerpo humano emitiendo el calor, primero cedido los estanques del bosque de los dioses, para después ser elevado en temperatura en las cocinas de Invernalia, donde el fuego permanecía siempre prendido. El viento y las tormentas hacían el resto, cuanto el día era tranquilo los soldados de los primeros años eran los encargados de girar los engranajes que movían el agua, era una ardua tarea pero el músculo se fortalecía. Poco a poco el plan de la Reina era extenderlo por toda la ciudad, pero era un proceso lento y costoso.

El patio Norte apenas unos instantes desierto había comenzado toda su actividad, los encargados de los establos movían sacos de estiércol para llevarlos a los fuegos y al resto de la ciudad, los soldados empezaban sus turnos, las costureras cargaban con su desayuno al Antiguo septo para iniciar su jornada, los cazadores diurnos cargaban sus flechas repartiéndose los terrenos y la guardia incrementaba sus turnos en las almenas y murallas. Apenas unos minutos después de ver entrenar en soledad a la reina, todo el castillo despertaba en actividad para enfrentarse al día.

Lyro más que acostumbrado a ver ese espectáculo cada día, aumentaba su descaro en observar al Rey Jon que apenas se daba cuenta de la atención del niño, observando con interés todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La nieve ya se había deshecho con apenas unos minutos de transito por el patio.

-Lyro deja de hacer eso.-dijo Myrelle irritada al ver que se giraba por millonésima vez en un segundo.

-Perdón, no puedo evitarlo.-intentó hablar en susurro, pero el monarca se giró ante las palabras del niño. Este volvió al color de la grana.-Tendréis que disculparme… pero yo…-miró a su maestra casi pidiendo ayuda.- bueno, yo… siempre… Siempre os he admirado mucho ¡Dioses!.-el tartamudeo cedió a una osada forma de hablar.- Vuestras maniobras en batalla, cómo derrotasteis a Lord Bolton, la batalla del Dominio. Guaaaao.

Myrelle no puedo evitar sonreír en vez de reprenderle. Total…¿Qué mal podría hacer Lyro demostrando su entusiasmo un rey con fama de afable?

-Lo dice en serio, solo sois superado en admiración por la Reina.

-Si vos tuvieseis una insignia aquí en el Norte, me costaría mucho decidirme.

-¿Una insignia?

-Una compañía, un escuadrón. ¿No tenéis en el Sur? Cómo las de la Reina digo…

Myrelle se apresuró a interrumpirle.

-El rey no conoce la jerarquía Lyro, no..

Sin embargo intrigado el Rey reprendió a la espía.

-Dejadle hablar, es interesante.

Alentado por el apoyo del Rey Lyro desobedeció a su maestra y comenzó a hablar ante la irritación de Myrelle.

-Es muy fácil, nosotros, es decir lo mejor de La Academia debemos elegir bajo que mando queremos servir cuando completamos los cinco años de entrenamiento.

-¿Cinco años?

Las cejas de Jon se arquearon, no era normal una formación tan extensa para servir cómo soldado. Pero la intención de la Reina era que fuesen más que soldados de carga, no quería carnaza para luchar y morir, quería verdaderos guerreros.

-Oh, no todos hacen tantos años claro. Uno o dos para el ejército común, tres los exploradores y cazadores. Nosotros en el tercer año decidimos en que compañía entrar, eso nos marcará que comandante nos enseñará todo lo que sabe.

Myrelle aparentaba pasividad mientras atravesaban el patio, con suerte y por el aspecto de Jon, nadie se fijaba en ellos. Eran solo un cazador, una Colmillo de Estaño y su pupilo. La chica sabía que tarde o temprano, dado que iban a La Academia el Rey entendería todo su sistema de jerarquías, era lógico. Pero en su mente brillaban las palabras de la Reina… ¿Qué era lo justo y necesario? ¿No era Jon amigo del Norte? Myrelle solía ser bastante eficaz en su trabajo, pero tenía tantas dudas que le resultaba difícil comportarse con normalidad. La sensación de caminar en el filo de una espada con cada palabra que le revelaba Lyro no desaparecía. ¿Cuál era el límite?

La intriga del rey era notable.

-¿Hay muchas?

Lyro hablaba con pasión despreocupada, feliz de estar teniendo una conversación con su leyenda.

-Solo tres, majestad. Las Sombras de Plata de La Reina, los Colmillos de Estaño de la princesa Arya y la Compañía Rojo-Escarcha de la Dama Brienne.

Jon murmuró para sí, desviando la mirada de Lyro momentáneamente:

-Un ejército de elite…

Myrelle fijó sus ojos en Lyro, su pupilo debía dejar de hablar.

-¡Sí, exacto! Pero no todos lo logran… quién no supera el combate final puede ingresar en el ejército en un puesto de mando o regresar a los exploradores y cazadores. Yo creo… que si no logro hacer sangrar a Lady Sansa probablemente me una a los cazadores. Donde más útil seré. Los caz..

Myrelle lo atajó, con tono cortante desviando la conversación.

-Pero tú lo conseguirás. Entrarás en las sombras de plata, si no dejas de lado tus estudios. Mente y cuerpo, ratón.

-Lo sééééé.

Jon miró a la chica, pidiéndole que se callara de nuevo. Aventajándose del hecho de que Lyro hablase tan abiertamente. Myrelle estaba empezando a autoconvencerse de que en realidad no estaban haciendo nada malo, ni desvelando un secreto importante. Sin embargo el misterio aligeraba el temor. Y la reputación de La Academia residía en el temor que inspiraba y el misterio a sus métodos de formación y creación.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

Lyro lo miró cómo si el rey hubiese preguntado algo tonto.

-¡Mucha! No solo en combate, si no en función con el reino. Si entras a servicio de lady Brienne, tu instrucción será más bien orientada a la antigua usanza. Armadura pesada, lanza, espada. Danza del Hierro. La princesa Arya es más divertida… quiero decir más agil. La lucha es más ligera, los que dominan la danza del agua se convierten en..

Suficiente pensó Myrelle.

-¡Lyro!

Él la miró con ojos de ratón inocente.

-Es el rey, además te conoce. El Rey sabe que los Colmillo de Estaño sois espías.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y diversión el monarca corroboró con el niño:

-Cierto.

Myrelle exhaló aire con irritación, era inevitable. Lyro continuó.

-La forma de combatir de la reina es diferente. Ella lucha con dos dagas largas como su antebrazo, también se necesita ser más listo que fuerte.

-Mas astucia Lyro.-Le corrigió Myrelle atravesaban las murallas.

-Eso. –Lyro asintió.-Bueno, no es un estilo tan rápido como el de los Colmillos es más bien cómo…cómo…

-Un ave de presa-:dijo el Rey.

Lyro sopesó la afirmación del monarca.

-Puede. Nunca lo había pensado así. Es cómo si cogieses a la Princesa y a Brienne y-junto sus palmas.-…pum.

-Bonita forma de expresarlo Lyro.- dijo Myrelle con sarcasmo.

-¿Es así o no? Respondió Lyro con insolencia infantil, Myrelle le miró con severidad. El niño supo que había sobrepasado un límite dejándose llevar por su entusiasmo, y se encogió ante la mirada de su maestra. Murmuró unas disculpas mientras agachaba la cabeza levemente. El terreno era más anguloso, y elevado. Lyro saltaba cada raíz que podía.

-Entiendo….¿Lleva Sansa entrenando mucho?. El Rey ajeno al conflicto entre los otros dos, observaba el exterior de la antigua muralla y las nuevas construcciones. Nada más salir por la puerta de Oriente, protegida por los arboles que se habían mantenido de Bosque-espeso, la fortificación que acogía el seno de La academia se adivinaba por encima de las copas de los altos abetos. Un grupo de exploradores aparecieron súbitamente del patio Norte corriendo con presteza a la parte Noroeste del bosque.

"Eso significa que la partida de más allá del muro ha vuelto."-pensó Myrelle distrayéndose de la conversación. Ante esa levísimo descuido Lyro aprovechó para volver a abrir la boca.

-Todos los días desde hace diez años. No falla uno, d-i-s-c-i-p-l-i-n-a..-arrastró las vocales dando importancia al lema de La Academia.- Por eso es casi imbatible. Puede que no luchase en la Gran Guerra ni en la Batalla de la Muerte, pero me juego mis dos manos a que pronto llegará a ser legendaria. …- El rey permanecía en silencio, meditando las palabras de Lyro.-¿No conoces si quiera la historia de la Dama Huargo?

-Lyro, suficiente.

Sin embargo el hombre volvió a contradecirla, respondiendo a Lyro, ignorándola por completo.

-No sabía que Sansa había comenzado a forjar leyenda…

El niño adoptó una expresión de extrañeza y frenó en seco.

-¿No sois su primo? –miró a su maestra.-Es raro que no sepa nada. ¿Por…

-¡Lyro! Una palabra más y te prometo que te pasarás los siguientes meses siendo adorado por tus compañeros ya que cogerás todos los turnos posibles en el criadero. ¿Me has entendido?.-La paciencia de Myrelle había llegado a su límite, el cariño por el crío había superado ciertas barreras. Cualquier otro mentor le habría abofeteado sin pensárselo dos veces desde la primera palabra atrevida. Lyro comprendió su error y su cara se lleno de arrepentimiento.

-¡No,no, en el criadero no! con espanto. Los estudiantes odiaban trabajar con los animales en los establos, y más aún con los conejos.-Está bien. Hocico sellado.

El rey acudió a defender al niño.

-No me estaba molestando.

Myrelle retuvo el tono de reproche que luchaba en la punta de lengua por vencer a su educación. El Rey sabía bien que el niño era un punto fácil de obtener información, y lo había ido azuzando para ello.

-Con todo el respeto majestad, debe aprender cuál es su sitio y cuando usar su voz. Un soldado no habla tan abiertamente con su superior.

-Es un niño.

-Es un guerrero preparándose para dirigir ejércitos y ser letal, dejó de ser un niño cuando atravesó esas puertas.-Dijo Myrelle firmemente. El rey frenó en seco y admirando la enorme estructura que tenían ante ellos, había estado tan ensimismado en la cháchara del crío cómo para advertir que tenía solo a unos pasos una fortificación de piedra. Una no precisamente pequeña.- La Academia majestad.

Lyro rió y corrió como un cachorro hasta las puertas, el rey contuvo el aliento. Al llegar Myrelle notó como se le humedecían los ojos al ver en el mármol el rosto del caballero Eddark Stark, al igual que el castillo la reina honraba a todos sus muertos haciéndolos visibles a las nuevas generaciones. El antiguo caballero alzaba su mirada en mármol gris, bajo sus hombros las columnas de la Academia, en cada una de ellas escritas los pilares sobre los que se fundamentaban los alumnos.

Conocimiento, Honor, Disciplina y Coraje.

Escritas en plata las letras refulgían sobre el mármol, Jon alzó su mano pero no llegó a palparlas.

La Academia era impresionante a primera vista, un edificio redondo alto, a primera vista de piedra a la espía le recordaba en cierta manera al Gran Septón de desembarco del rey. Circular, se alzaba con orgullo pero sin superar en grandeza al Castillo principal, cuatro torres constituían el anillo cercado de la construcción, erigidas exteriormente y empleadas para cada uno de los estamentos principales. La Torre de la Dama Brienne, cabeza y mando de La Academia situada justo en frente de sus narices, la siguiente Torre, el Torreón de los Cazadores donde estos guardaban todas las herramientas, los mapas y su armamento; la Torre de los exploradores a una misma distancia, donde se decía guardaban los hallazgos de los viajes más allá del mar Angosto, magia del pueblo libre, objetos de magia de sangre obtenidos en las Tierras Dothraki y fuego valiryo del sur; por último la Torre de las Insignias, donde aquellos que lograban superar el Combate final contra su maestra guardaban sus logros, sus conquistas y los secretos que recopilaban en las misiones. Cuatro torres que completaban el círculo, cuatro torres que guardaban y custodiaban La Academia.

Myrelle admitía que a primera vista la impresión era sobrecogedora, pero sabía que al cruzar las puertas Jon descubriría que el edificio permanecía aún en construcción lo cual le restaba emoción al asunto. Las obras habían comenzado en el segundo año de Myrelle y seguirían probablemente hasta que Lyro alcanzase el mando de su propio batallón. La chica se adelanto y empujó con firmeza la puerta, el primer tramo estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas, pero al fondo se adivinaba la luz del patio de entrenamiento, lo que el Monarca ansiaba tanto por ver. Se podían adivinar ya los sonidos metálicos de las espadas, los gruñidos y los jadeos de los soldados. Todos empezaban su entrenamiento rigurosamente al alba.

Ambos junto con el niño atravesaron el corto espacio que separaba la puerta de la entrada al patio de combate. Gracias al diseño que el Maestre Samwell había realizado el techado de La Academia estaba integrado por largos cristales importados de Alto Jardín que sustituían a la teja tradicional, era un invento revolucionario porque durante las horas de luz aprovechaban por completo la luz del sol. Aquella locura innovadora y los materiales habían sido el pago por cuatro compañías de dos mil soldados norteños al Dominio y cuarenta carromatos cargados de pieles hasta los topes a las islas del Hierro y a Dorne. Sobre la pista de entrenamiento, las gradas que permitían el acceso a las torres y una vista con asiento cuando las ceremonias de investidura tenían lugar. Eran de madera, pero estaba previsto su reconstrucción en piedra, junto con unas escaleras internas para ganar más espacio aún.

Esa mañana entrenando había un puñado de cazadores lanzando dagas a corta distancia en los sectores próximos a la Torre de Lady Brienne, unos pocos pupilos de segundo lanzaban sus puños con la piel desnuda a tablones de madera, rítmicamente y sin pausa. Muchos de ellos sangraban por los nudillos despellejados pero no por ello desistían en su tarea, gran parte de los de tercero rojo-escarcha cargaban, lanzaban y golpeaban piedras. Más compuesto, el Rey en el Sur controlaba su expresión mientras iba analizando cada singularidad que veía. Al fondo en su cuarto año unos aspirantes a la guardia de Brienne luchaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo gruñendo como bestias furiosas, placándose unos contra los otros sin descanso y con una brutalidad extrema. Una mujer el doble de larga que Myrelle sangraba copiosamente por la nariz mientras reducía a dos de sus compañeros con un simple escudo de madera. Cinco aspirantes a las sombras de Plata entrenaban para su combate final lanzándose piedras con el fin de no rozarles la piel, alcanzando ángulos imposibles con su cuerpo en el aire, quebrándose una y otra vez cómo hojas en la tormenta. De vez en cuanto una daga o una flecha silbaba a ras de la piel de los aprendices. Los colmillos de estaño una vez comenzado su entrenamiento rara vez se dejaban ver por el patio durante el día, entrenaban por el laberinto interno del castillo o por la noche cuando el terreno estaba vacío de miradas indiscretas.

Lyro atisbó a los de su clase y con una reverencia se despidió de ellos para correr con sus compañeros al entrenamiento, su instructor Jonelle un lacustre de las tierras de los Reed, buscó a Myrelle con los ojos. No le pondría pegas si venía con su tutora, los críos que eran pupilos de las Insignias contaban con amplío margen de seguimiento a sus maestros, si faltaban a una clase o llegaban tarde por acompañar a sus superiores no constituía una falta importante.

Un leve movimiento en los asientos superiores captó la atención de la espía, Abyn, una Sombra de plata de la reina le hizo una imperceptible seña. De reojo, la chica se aseguró de ver a Jon continuar con su examen a los alumnos antes de contestar a Abyn, ésta oculta bajo la penumbra de las gradas al este realizó un leve movimiento con los dedos indicándole el camino a la Torre de la Dama Brienne.

Ella entendió.

-Majestad, debo atender unos asuntos con la comandante del Norte.

-¿Con quién?

\- Lady Brienne. Ella es la fundadora y la comandante superior de La Academia señor. Quedaos si queréis en el patio, no habrá problema ni os importunarán.-de eso se ocuparía la Sombra de Plata, de eso y de no perderle de vista ni un segundo.- Podéis ir a observar el entrenamiento de Lyro, os advierto de que dará lo mejor de sí si vos le prestáis interés.

El labio del hombre se estiró en algo parecido a una sonrisa, Myrelle se inclinó y realizó una imperceptible reverencia con respeto para no llamar la atención, Abyn permanecía oculta en las alturas. Myrelle retomó sus pasos al pasillo de piedra de la puerta principal y subió las estrechas escaleras que conducían a la primera Torre. Llamó dos veces a la puerta, y en cuanto escuchó un gruñido empujó la puerta que crujió con el peso. La dama Brienne estaba sentada en su escritorio, releyendo unas misivas. Aún sin la armadura aquella dama era formidable en envergadura, Brienne de gesto basto y brusco no saludó cortésmente a la espía. La cabeza del ejercito del Norte no le preocupaba no granjearse la simpatía de nadie, por ello aún estando en tal cargo de poder conservaba las formas rudas por las que se había hecho famosa años atrás. Sin embargo, había un respeto reverencial por ella, no solo por su innegable destreza y sabiduría en combate, también por que gracias a ella y a la princesa, al menos en el Norte, la veda a que las mujeres pudiesen ser guerreros y el derecho a ser tratadas más que cómo damas o putas había sido derribada, y eso conllevaba un agradecimiento eterno.

Él único ojo que le quedaba en el rostro, azul cómo un zafiro, se clavó en la mujer. Esta sin poder evitarlo se encogió un poco, recordaba con firmeza cómo la mano de la mujer había aplastado el cráneo de un hombre de su talla en un asalto a Invernalia por parte de unos rebeldes del Norte y cómo había partido su propio brazo mientras combatían en su tercer año. Myrelle había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para intentar librarse de sus tareas en la construcción, su castigo había sido un combate a espada con la Dama.

-Si me vences, tu holgazanería quedará impune.

Myrelle no escuchó si quiera cual sería el castigo, se lanzó con toda la arrogancia que su talento le brindaba. A los dos minutos yacía en el suelo llorando de dolor sin poder mover su brazo izquierdo. Arya Stark le había echado una buena bronca pero había alabado su coraje mientras la cargaba a la Torre de la Biblioteca, Myrelle tampoco olvidaba que durante los siguientes meses tuvo que reducir sus horas de sueño para doblar sus tareas con la ciudad y el castillo con un solo brazo sano. Aquello le había hecho mucho más fuerte puesto que la mano izquierda era su mano más hábil hasta ese momento.

-Myrelle de los Colmillos.-La guerrera soltó los papeles.- Sois la flecha que apunta al monarca en el sur. ¿Cómo os estáis llevando con él?

-Cordialmente, mi señora.

-Bien. ¿Cuál ha sido vuestro tema de conversación?

-Logró que mi pupilo le contase la jerarquía de nuestra Academia, por el resto… sus preguntas son acerca de los cambios en el Norte.

El ojo de la mujer le atravesó el cuerpo.

-¿Se siente cómodo contigo?

-Diría que sí.-dijo la espía.

-Lo recuerdo como un hombre de trato fácil y corazón sencillo, no te dará problemas. Pero no te relajes, es un hombre admirable y es casi natural cogerle aprecio. Recuerda que sirves al Norte y él está casado con el Sur, serás su guía y no su amiga.

Myrelle permanecía en silencio.

-Tres Colmillos han ido a buscar a la princesa, el resto se repartirán sus funciones pero tú serás su sombra. A partir de ahora y hasta que su caballo atraviese la puerta camino al Sur tus ojos vigilaran cada movimiento, cada palabra y hasta cada pedo que se tire. ¿Queda claro?

-Si, mi señora pero…

Brienne levantó la ceja, ligeramente irritada.

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Esa no es tarea más apropiada para un Sombra de plata?

-La Reina ha decidido que seáis vos y vuestro chiquillo, fin del asunto. Si tanto os preocupa, corred y preguntadla.

Myrelle agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Ni peros, ni porqués.

-Esta noche habrá una cena en el salón principal, comunicádselo al rey. Vino buscando una audiencia con su prima y ese es el derecho que se le concede, averiguad cuanto podáis de sus motivos y alentadle a que abandone el Norte..-el tono era duro y claro.-Eso es todo.

Brienne retorno la vista a sus papeles y Myrelle retrocedió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad evitando dar el portazo con la rabia que sentía. Lo peor no era la sensación de frustración ante las órdenes, sentía que se movía entre barrancos espiando al Rey del Sur, siendo la jodida niñera del antiguo lobo blanco. ¿Sí era tan amable, tan bueno y querido… por que mierdas se le trataba cómo si fuese un tarro de fuego valyrio? Como Colmillo entendía los velos con los que debían cubrirse los secretos pero había algo en todo aquel asunto que apestaba tanto como la mierda de un cadáver. Y ni siquiera intuía a ver donde acababa la mierda y empezaba el cadáver.

Durante el resto de la mañana ella y el rey se dedicaron a observar los entrenamientos de los soldados desde las gradas. El Rey intentó sin éxito sonsacarle más información.

-Veo muy pocos soldados para la envergadura que debería tener vuestra Academia.

Myrelle sonrió sin ganas.

\- Solo en la ciudad hay más de tres mil soldados entrenando. Muchos están en los bosques, repartidos por la ciudad o en la Torre de la Biblioteca.

-Es curioso que os formen también en tales cosas. ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Una oveja se cae por un barranco siguiendo a sus hermanas, si la oveja supiese cuantas ovejas se han despeñado antes que ella… se asomaría al borde para retroceder y buscar otro camino.-Myrelle vio como dos sangre de Plata se estrellaban contra la pared esquivando las lanzas del instructor.- Si el águila sabe que desgarrando un punto exacto del cuello desangrará antes a su presa, será capaz de matar a un león.

Jon meditó su respuesta.

-Lo entiendo, a parte de Historia y Anatomía que…

-Con el más absoluto respeto señor, yo no soy Lyro.-le interrumpió Myrelle.

-¿Y si te ordenase hablar?

No fue una amenaza sino una suposición envuelta en acero.

-Os respondería en Quarthiense majestad.

Ante tal ocurrencia el hombre rió con ganas.

-Ni siquiera hablo el Alto Valyrio para entenderte en otra lengua niña.

La chica sonrió con suficiencia a sus ojos.

-Esa sería mi segunda opción pero.-su vista se desvió de nuevo al patio, donde Lyro estaba recibiendo una paliza en un combate a cuerpo.-no estaba segura de que hablaseis la lengua de los dragones.

El rey no cambio el gesto, pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Hasta que el sol cubierto en grises estuvo sobre sus cabezas, ambos permanecieron en silencio con los gritos de lucha cómo música de baile. Solo entonces Myrelle se irguió y el rey la siguió, era hora de visitar a su antiguo compañero.

Tardaron mucho menos que la ida al volver a la fortaleza, a pesar de las miradas que empezaba a recibir su acompañante. La chica sabía que medio castillo estaría ya enterado de que el rey se movía entre los muros disfrazado de cazador, era cuestión de tiempo. Sin prestar atención cruzaron la puerta del bosque-espeso, y fueron directos a la torre de la biblioteca. Había un gran número de aprendices saliendo y entrando por las puertas, las túnicas marrones les hacían parecer troncos de tela con la cabeza rasurada. Jon les estudiaba con atención probablemente preguntándose porque tanto aprendiz allí y no en la puñetera Ciudadela. El maestro Sam había abierto una nueva fuente de sabiduría y nuevas enseñanzas, cuando en la ciudadela se enteraron renegaron de él y le exigieron sus cadenas. La reina loba se las envolvió en tela bordada en plata y una copia de alguna de las innovaciones que el Maestre Sam había diseñado, no obtuvieron sino otra arrogante y respuesta blasfema que la misma reina se encargó de repartir por toda la ciudad para que cada habitante se enterase del hecho. El Norte cortaba sus relaciones con La Ciudadela y el maestro Tarly se convertía en el Archimaestre de su propia escuela, nadie se había quejado hasta el momento.

Myrelle entró sin avisar a la sala de los cadáveres, el maestre Sam con su enorme cuerpo gordo y su barba grisácea terminaba su clase de Anatomía con unos soldados de primero. Al parecer había sido la primera vez que muchos veían un cadáver ya que el tufo a vómito fresco llego su nariz. El maestro estaba inclinado sobre un cuerpo blanco y abierto cómo un conejo, los estudiantes se forzaban en mirar donde el Maestre les señalaba. Se arremolinaban torno a la mesa de piedra, cubriendo el rostro del muerto. Cuando atravesaron la puerta se hizo el silencio y el maestre con voz queda les mando a todos abandonar la habitación. Con una confundida sonrisa el hombre se limpió la sangre de las manos con una fofaina que tenía junto al muerto, los jóvenes salieron inclinando su nuca con respeto ante Myrelle y mirando con desconfianza al cazador que la acompañaba.

-¡Jon! ¡Malditos sean los siete infiernos! ¡Cinco años…

Antes de que acabase su perorata nostálgica, el rey que tenía al lado se fundió en un abrazo con el Maestre. La sonrisa le inundaba todo el rostro.

Myrelle se retiró discretamente a una esquina, sus ojos recorrieron la estantería llena de pergaminos de la sala. Había dibujos del cuerpo humano colgados de las paredes, huesos, órganos y diversas sustancias en tarros por toda la estancia. Cuando era más joven siempre había sentido repulsión por la sala de los muertos, cómo la llamaban los alumnos, un terrible olor acre permanecía entre sus paredes.

-Te he extrañado viejo amigo.

-Yo también, parece que el tiempo te ha pasado más factura en la barba que en el pelo de la ó Jon señalando el pelo ralo que apenas le cubría el cráneo.

-Es por los disgustos que me dan los jóvenes cómo aquella dama de allí.-señaló a Myrelle.- ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer Colmillo? Ya has acompañado al rey, ahora lárgate a disparar flechas a un tronco.

La sonrisa de Myrelle era taimada, era cierto que le había causado muchas molestias al viejo Maestre, los libros nunca habían sido lo suyo y le parecía más divertido jugar con los cadáveres que estudiarlos. Al maestre no le había resultado nada gracioso sus travesuras en la Torre de la Biblioteca, una vez había cosido a un cadáver con pájaros vivos dentro. Al iniciar la clase y abrir de nuevo el pecho habían salido volando asustados y se habían cagado por toda la estancia. No se demostró su culpabilidad pero toda la Torre conocía la historia.

-Debo quedarme Maestre Sam.

-Myrelle, ésta es mi Torre y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, responderé ante la Reina si es necesario. Quiero hablar con mi viejo amigo sin tus orejas ni tus impertinencias mocosa deslenguada.

-La reina debe saberlo.

-Yo mismo se lo contaré esta noche mientras cenamos.-entrecerró los ojos.-No cuestiones mi juicio ni mis lealtades.

Myrelle no se movió del sitio.

-Rey en el Sur.

-Jon tiene más de Norte que uno solo de tus cabellos. Largo.

Myrelle realizó una reverencia burlona, estaba irritada, lentamente se encaminó a la puerta.

-No me guardes rencor niña, si te aguanté durante tus cinco años quiere decir que te guardo cierto aprecio. Ahora abandona mi Biblioteca y asegúrate de que tu pupilo no cometa los mismos errores que cometiste tú.

Una risa seca.

-Es dulce cómo un pastel y no le gustan los pájaros.

La cara del maestre se tiñó de rojo.

-¡Y tú ácida como los limones!¡FUERA!

la chica entre risas abandonó la estancia y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Los estudiantes del pasillo se sobresaltaron pero siguieron su camino, ella se apoyó en la puerta. Las palabras tenían dificultades de transpasar la madera pero ese era su oficio. Myrelle sabía desde un principio que sería capaz de escuchar la conversación sin estar al lado del cadáver, pero era tremendamente placentero hacer de rabiar al maestre calvo.

Se sentó sobre sus talones, intuía que no saldrían de ahí hasta la cena.

Muchas gracias por leerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, no quiero poner excusas pero el hecho de mudarme de nuevo, el cambio de país y unido al hecho de haber reescrito, borrado y corregido este capítulo mil veces no han ayudado. El capítulo era uno de los más difíciles para mí porque es clave en la historia, no he sido capaz de mostrar tal cual lo imaginé pero estaba cansada de darle mil vueltas y no avanzar así que sea lo que tenga que ser pero hoy he decidido subir lo que tengo. Si en un futuro lo leo y me avergüenzo, siempre puedo reescribirlo de nuevo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis disfrutando de esta historia, gracias por los reviews que siempre dan ánimo.

(Por cierto perdón por los pedazos, siempre reviso el capítulo pero no sé que pasa, espero que esta vez no pase)

¡Saludos y paz!

 ** _En la periferia brillante_**  
 ** _de una galaxia mediana,_**  
 ** _en medio de un mar oscuro_**  
 ** _donde flota nuestro mundo._**

 ** _Tú, que vienes a rondarme_**  
 ** _como los nueve planetas,_**  
 ** _parece que cuando bailas_**  
 ** _llueven miles de cometas._**

 ** _Tú que vienes a rondarme_**  
 ** _amárrate a mí._**  
 ** _Tú que vienes a rondarme_**  
 ** _arrímate aquí._**

 ** _Magia negra entre tus manos_**  
 ** _mil caballos desbocados_**  
 ** _corren con el morro en llamas_**  
 ** _el fuego baila y tú cantas._**

 ** _Lamen lunas desorbitadas_**  
 ** _las mareas mareadas_**  
 ** _así me sigues al trote_**  
 ** _y de cabeza al galope._**

 ** _Magia negra entre mis formas_**  
 ** _suben hormigas, se enraman_**  
 ** _romeros de sierras altas_**  
 ** _fresco el aire que me cantas._**

 ** _Se han abierto las ventanas_**  
 ** _beben cientos de gargantas_**  
 ** _mientras alzas con la mano_**  
 ** _el vino que todo sana._**

 ** _Tú que vienes a rondarme_**  
 ** _amárrate a mí._**  
 ** _Tú que vienes a rondarme_**  
 ** _arrímate aquí._**

 ** _En los aposentos del universo_**  
 ** _estás tú que me esperas,_**  
 ** _mi piel se llena de chispas_**  
 ** _que saben a flores y a lenguas._**

 ** _Magia negra entre tus manos_**  
 ** _altos jazmines se enzarzan_**  
 ** _amarran nuestras caderas_**  
 ** _vuelan hacia las esferas._**

 ** _Fuentes de estrellas antiguas_**  
 ** _santiguan nuestros jaleos_**  
 ** _arden en llamas azules_**  
 ** _todas las voces del universo_**  
 ** _con nosotros._**

 ** _Río de ti rayo de mí_**  
 ** _no siento ninguna pena_**  
 ** _rayo de tí río de mí_**  
 ** _esta es nuestra verbena._**

 ** _Tú que vienes a rondarme_**  
 ** _amárrate a mí._**  
 ** _Tú que vienes a rondarme_**  
 ** _arrímate aquí._**

 ** _En la periferia brillante_**  
 ** _de una galaxia mediana_**  
 ** _en medio de un mar oscuro_**  
 ** _donde flota nuestro diminuto mundo_**  
 ** _nuestro diminuto mundo._**

Se sentía fuera de sí cuando sus pies, desobedeciendo a su mente se libraron de las mantas y volaron al suelo. Su cuerpo se levantó enfebrecido sin percibir el frío de la madrugada, en su pensamiento una sola idea, un solo rostro. En silencio y sin cubrirse abrió con unas manos que no eran las suyas la puerta de madera, aventurándose al exterior del castillo con un destino claro. Sansa respiraba, su pecho descontrolado no la delataría mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Su paso raudo, seguro sin dudas. El cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros, su pecho y su espalda mientras andaba hacia el cuarto de Jon, la luna sobre una noche clara y tranquila se proyectaba por cada ventana que pasaba. No se oía un alma, el castillo estaba tranquilo descansando. Tenía la certeza de que no encontraría soldados en su camino, la guardia estaba compuesta por apenas un puñado de hombres que permitían que el groso del ejército descansase para el esfuerzo de los días.

Sansa bajó las escaleras, sin ventanas todo se tornaba más oscuro y apenas veía sus pies o la pared, pero algo más fuerte, más apremiante la guiaba. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, no se sentía ella misma. Apoyó una mano en la pared de piedra al llegar a la planta donde dormía Jon, sus pies frenaron. Se vislumbró a si misma andando por el pasillo, girando la esquina y llamando a su puerta. Pero fue solo una ensoñación, sus pies se mantenían firmes como raíces sujetos al suelo.

'Hazlo esta noche o no serás capaz jamás' se decía Sansa. Tras el amargo encuentro con su hermano, el sentimiento que desde hacia meses la ahogaba, estaba a punto de volverla loca y asfixiarla para siempre. ¿Por qué si lo único que deseaba era enterrarlo en el fondo de la tierra sentía ahora, más que nunca, que su única salvación era gritarlo por todo el castillo? ¿Qué era aquello que la mantenía en vela, que la dormía con los ojos abiertos y tensaba cada nervio bajo su piel? Hasta que no escupiese el veneno, no sería capaz de seguir con su vida. Y por el bien del Norte, necesitaba su cabeza clara y su pulso firme. Precisaba contárselo todo a Jon, despojarse del peso. Ahora, esa misma noche.

Miró a sus pies que se negaban a avanzar.

'Muévete cobarde' se ordenó a si misma sin éxito.

Sobresaltada notó algo moverse, un ligero ruido. Sansa lívida a causa del miedo a ser vista, contuvo su respiración. ¿Cómo explicar que la futura señora de Invernalia se encontraba fuera de su cama, en un simple camisón a esas horas de la madrugada casi al lado de la puerta de su hermanastro?

Cuando unos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad la chica trago saliva aliviada, y su pecho se desinfló cuando descubrió a Fantasma trotar hasta ella. Aliviada y sobrepasada por sus emociones se inclinó y abrazó al huargo blanco, este frotó su hocico húmedo contra su cuello. Sansa apreciaba y empezaba a querer al lobo de Jon casi tanto como a su antigua compañera, Dama. Al principio receloso y luego inclinado por la confianza de Jon hacia ella, el vínculo entre la hija de Ned y el animal acabó siendo inevitable.

Sansa le abrazó con fuerza, deseando encontrar el coraje y consuelo en el animal. Cómo si entendiese sus sentimientos el lobo se separó suavemente de su abrazo, la miró a los ojos y en un suspiro, se alejó de ella por las escaleras.

Sansa se irguió mirando como desaparecía el lobo tras de ella, tomó aire y giró decidida. Chocó contra un cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Sansa ahogó un grito del susto y levantó la mirada, dispuesta a enfrentar a su descubridor. Todo el valor y la decisión cayeron al suelo al advertir que era Jon en carne y hueso mirándola con ojos confusos.

-¿Sansa?

Sin poder evitarlo ella dio un paso atrás, estableciendo un espacio más amplio entre ellos. Incapaz de hablar Sansa frunció los labios.

-Iba hacia tu habitación. Parece que hemos tenido la misma idea.

Sansa enrojeció cómo cuando tenía diez años y su madre la regañaba por comer demasiados pasteles. Carraspeó y susurró:

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Jon miró a su alrededor más preocupado que ella por si hubiese alguien de ronda por los pasillos.

-Será mejor que entremos a mi alcoba Sansa.

Ella asintió, abrumada y le siguió en el escaso tramo que conducía a la habitación de su antiguo hermano. Él abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, Sansa entró sin mirarle. Jon cerró la puerta tras de sí con un lento chirrido.

La habitación no era desconocida para la Stark, había acudido allí muchas veces buscando algún tipo de consuelo durante la ausencia de Jon, la conocía bien. Recordaba las primeras veces entrando furtivamente con vergüenza , luego más tarde se sentaba en su cama con Fantasma a su lado y leía las cartas una y otra vez. En alguna ocasión se había rendido al sueño en ese catre.

Sansa se fijó en la vela casi derretida en la mesilla de la sencilla habitación, al parecer Jon tampoco había podido dormir. El fuego crepitaba muriendo lentamente al lado de la ventana y la luna permanecía fiel, iluminando su blanca piel, guardándola enorme y plena desde la ventana del hombre.

-Creo que los dos sabemos que necesitamos hablar de lo sucedido esta tarde Sansa. Su tono era franco, no hostil. Ella no se atrevía a mirarle aún, retorcía el camisón con las manos.

'Ahora Sansa, ahora o nunca.'

Recordó el vértigo que sintió al saltar con Theon a la oscuridad de la nieve el día que huyó de las torturas de Ramsay, la sensación que ahora le atenazaba en el estomago era casi peor. Theon, apretaba su mano, observaron la nieve y la muerte a sus pies y se lanzaron contra ellas. El abismo al que estaba a punto de lanzarse era más doloroso, más incierto.

-Siéntate por favor.

Jon no puso objeción y se sentó al borde de su cama, con la mitad del rostro iluminada por la vela. Sus manos entrecruzadas, sostenían la barbilla y su gesto preocupado. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarla?

-¿Por qué no quieres que baje al Sur Sansa?

Fue directo al grano, Sansa se armo de valor. Hacerlo rápido dependía de ella, arrancarse la flecha iba a doler pero en la velocidad dependía la tortura.

-Porque…-Cogió aire y alzó la vista para enfrentarse a su mirada, si iba a ser valiente debía de arrojarse a las brasas que Jon tenía por ojos. - No eres mi hermano.

Tenía pájaros en la lengua, mil palabras que decirle. Explicaciones, excusas.

'Sé que es repugnante, te quiero, te amo, te necesito como mujer a un hombre. No soy tu hermana. No soy, no soy, no soy… no soy sin ti"

La boca quieta, muerta en silencio.

El viento aulló y la luna quedó oculta tras la sombra de una nube. El pecho de Sansa subía y bajaba con violencia, sin poder controlar el temblor de sus manos. Su garganta sufría bajo una tenaza amarga. Jon guardo silencio, y desvió la vista al suelo.

El empeño por no llorar era formidable.

"Baja al Sur, no deseo que me compadezcas ni que me odies. Vete al Sur, soy solo una niña tonta y estoy confundida."

Pero la voz seguía ahogada en la garganta mientras el silencio indescifrable de Jon le atravesaba las entrañas.

El hombre suspiró profundamente.

-Lo sé -sus manos a la altura de sus labios temblaban ligeramente. - No eres mi hermana. Gracias a los Dioses que no lo eres.

La chica se olvidó de respirar, su corazón se congeló. No estaba preparada para eso. Tras una eternidad ambos ojos se alzaron y la chica pudo ver que estaban tan nublados como los suyos. Sansa tragó saliva, aferrándose al frío que acuchillaba sus pies para convencerse a sí misma de que no habitaba en un sueño. Instintivamente caminó hacia su antiguo hermano, pero Jon consumido en sus temores no fue capaz de alzar de nuevo la cabeza. La culpa compartida era más dulce que la vida, Sansa lloraba pero suavemente, con las lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas como los ríos de un deshielo. Así sentía su cuerpo, como un deshielo en primavera. Temblorosa acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de Jon donde se posaron con ternura tímida. Él no tardó en apoyar su mano sobre la de ella, solo entonces fue capaz de levantar la vista del suelo. Los ojos de Sansa le miraron a través de lagos, pálida pero ya libre de temblores. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas sin retirar su mano.

Jamás habían estado tan próximos el uno del otro, Jon se inclinó y la barba acarició las mejillas de Sansa, podía sentir que el pulso del hombre latía tan rápido como el propio. Respiraban con dificultad, con los rostros rozándose sin atreverse a romper la intimidad con palabras. Jon deslizó su mano derecha sobre la coronilla de Sansa, posó su frente en la nuca blanca. Los dedos sostenían su cabeza delicadamente, revueltos entre los cabellos, temblaban.

Sansa supo que Jon deseaba besarla pero jamás movería sus labios hacia los suyos por cortesía y respeto, era estúpidamente honorable hasta en ese momento. Fue ella quién tomo el valor por primera vez en su vida y alzó sus labios uniéndolos a los de Jon. Torpe, como cachorros aprendiendo andar sus labios en tiritera. Pero Jon respiró en su boca con libertad, expandiéndose entre las bocas.

El mundo se quebró bajo los pies de ambos.

 _\- '¿Estamos soñando?'_

 _\- 'Sé que no.'_

Para Sansa no había existido beso antes que ese, no había golpes, ni violencia. Una niña de ocho años se revolvió desde su cuerpo, despertando de un largo letargo con miedo. ¿Era eso el amor? ¿Era eso la felicidad?

Se contenía el infinito en un beso y sus rostros parpadeaban como relámpagos en el cielo. Abrumada, Sansa hundió su cabeza en el hombro del hombre que suspiró y emitió una risa suave. Volvió a besarla, una vez y otra. Otra más.

Podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de Jon sobre los suyos. Pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de cada sensación que la recorría en ese momento. Sostenida por cuerdas invisibles, a cada segundo sentía que su paso se desequilibraría y volvería a ser arrojada a unas fauces negras. Tenía pánico a ser feliz, pero sobre todo le aterraban las nuevas sensaciones que estaban despertando en su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo susurró una y otra vez contra los dientes el nombre de Jon, convirtiéndolo en sagrado. Él bajo sus manos a la espalda buscando la piel, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío dejó helada a Sansa, una risa cruel resonó en su cabeza. Se apartó de Jon y se irguió, confundida pero resuelta. Era consciente de su condición, de sus pesares y de aquellos monstruos que arrastraba consigo. La sombra de Ramsay era alargada y turbaba su cuerpo desde que Lord Baelish la había vendido como a una yegua. Jon conocía su pasado, el horror que la había transformado en lo que era pero debía de mostrárselo realmente. Para que comprendiese que sus emociones y ciertas sensaciones permanecían atadas e inmóviles de terror.

Sansa vio un deseo puro en los ojos negros, conocía esa mirada en los hombres y su cuerpo subconscientemente la temía, daba igual el ardor que Jon pudiera causarle en el pecho. Las heridas eran profundas como grietas en la piedra. Su voz sonó extraña cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, su lengua tenía un sabor nuevo.

-Soy tuya. Mi cuerpo, lo que me queda en el pecho, mi alma. Todo.-sus manos agarraron el cuello del camisón.- Quiero que me veas, quiero que veas lo que soy ahora. Sabes lo que Ramsay le hizo a mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo…-sabía que no debía de sentir vergüenza, aún así la sentía como una capa barro por todo el cuerpo. - no es… no es cómo te piensas.

La ternura con la que la miró Jon mientras le tomaba la mano la derrotó por completo.

-Será más hermoso.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, nada más alejado de la realidad. Hacía meses que no era capaz de mirarse a un espejo sin embargo deseaba poder alcanzar la felicidad con Jon, lucharía contra sus demonios con toda su fuerza para lograrlo. Retiró su mano del contacto de Jon y lentamente liberó los botones hasta que el camisón de lana se deslizó por sus hombros para acabar en suelo. Con miedo cerró sus ojos, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla una vez más. Le oyó contener el aliento, probablemente horrorizado. Una cosa era relatar en superficie lo vivido bajo el mando de los Bolton y otra muy diferente era mirarlo sobre su piel. Cicatrices incontables recorrían su estomago, sus pechos, sus muslos. Hendiduras, algunas de color acre por el hierro ardiendo al que había sido sometida su piel, ríos secos rosados que destrozaban su piel de porcelana. Golpes de hebillas y madera que la acompañarían de por siempre, la espalda surcada por el cuero. Recordaba desmayarse cada noche del dolor deseando morir, cómo la sangre llegaba a nublarle la vista y aún así el monstruo volvía a partirla en dos, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. La violaba cada noche, destrozándola, anulándola como persona logrando rasgar su garganta en gritos eternos hasta aprender a soportar el dolor en silencio, las embestidas con la muerte. Su piel como los pergaminos en los incendios se consumía ante los ojos complacidos del monstruo. Ahora esa piel era el recordatorio continuo de ello. Una piel que odiar y que cualquier hombre aborrecería.

Avergonzada mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, su desnudo la arrojaba a una vulnerabilidad acuciante y generosa. Sus oídos captaron el movimiento de su hermano al erguirse en silencio, contuvo el aliento al sentir la mano de el sobre su barbilla.

-No.

Sansa abrió los ojos, devolviéndole la mirada unos ojos hundidos en el infierno ardían con furia. Ante su sorpresa Jon se arrodilló y comenzó a besarla desde los pies, acariciando con la boca y sus manos cada cicatriz cada herida en su piel.

Las cicatrices no habían perdido el sentido del tacto, su piel cuarteada apreciaba los labios de él, agua sanadora, con suspiros de alivio

La tocaba muy delicadamente, ascendiendo con temor a romperla. Pero cuando llego a su boca, no tuvo miedo a morderle el alma. Las manos firmes le sostenían el rostro y ella cubrió su espalda con los brazos, atrapándolo, atándolo. Le amaba, dioses, le amaba y eso era el cielo y los siete infiernos.

-Déjame verte. - le suplicó contra su cuello.

Jon suspiró, mirándola a los ojos. Los dos tenían sus fantasmas, ambos habían muerto en cierta manera. Sansa moría cada noche y Jon resucitó una mañana. Era su sitio, su misma esfera.

Deshizo las cuerdas de su abrazo, y con un movimiento se quitó la camisa, sus músculos se tensaron y las cicatrices brillaron con la luna. Jon uniéndose y compartiendo desnudez, bajo sus calzas apartándose la prenda de una suave patada.

Sansa no pudo evitar sonrojarse genuinamente. Ramsay y Tyrion jamás se habían despojado por completo de sus ropas cuando estaban en su presencia.

-Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo. - alzó sus dedos recorriendo la primera cicatriz palpando el relieve. Le comprendía.

Jon tomó su mano y la apoyó plenamente en su pecho, atrayéndola de nuevo cerca. Sansa notó como el cuerpo de él reaccionaba a su contacto, lo miraba con curiosidad y sin disimulo. Se preguntó si todos los cuerpos masculinos serían tan hermosos como el de Jon o es que ella lo miraba con ojos de niña enamorada. Deseaba unirse a él, lamer su piel y que él la tomase como tantas veces le había oído relatar a Shae extasiada. Pero la voz cruel murmuraba cada vez que sentía en sus venas el latigazo de un deseo carnal. Notaba a su cuerpo rechazar en contra de su voluntad con verdadero pánico lo que deseaba.

Manteniendo su mano en el pecho del hombre, acarició su mejilla con la mano izquierda. El momento... uno junto al otro en cuerpos sin ropa, podían estar en el fin del mundo, sobre un mar helado, en medio de una tormenta mortal que la sensación de existir únicamente entre ellos superaba cualquier barrera física, cualquier cataclismo. Estaban juntos, los ojos unidos y el resto podía marchitarse a su alrededor.

-Solo quiero dormir, déjame dormir esta noche a tu lado.

La voz de Sansa se deslizó en hilo entre ellos, Jon se llevó su mano a la boca y le besó la palma con ternura. No necesitaba preguntarle, entendía.

-No deseo otra cosa.

Sansa emitió una leve sonrisa mientras era conducida a la estrecha cama. Jon se estiró como un gato y acomodó el cuerpo de su prima entre sus brazos. Ambos se expandieron sin timidez, uniéndose y mezclándose con los recodos del otro. Entrelazados respiraban al compás y satisfechos, el no se contuvo y la beso, introduciendo de nuevo su lengua en la boca de Sansa. Ella respondió más tranquila, calmando su sed. Jon besó sus párpados, su nariz, sus orejas.

Ella le acarició la espalda pensando que no serían capaces de dormirse en ese abrazo, pero en cuanto hundió su cabeza en la clavícula del hombre se aturdió con el olor embriagante, con la placidez de la felicidad y sin poder evitarlo, lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando para recibir después de un largo tiempo un sueño libre de pesadillas. Jon la observó dormir, mientras acariciaba su brazo con la punta de sus dedos.

La mañana sería incierta.


End file.
